la diosa del pop
by Cattita
Summary: Aquí les dejo el epilogo que me pidieron. Espero que les guste. Ahora si, me despido. Un beso y gracias por los reviews.
1. Chapter 1

1º Capitulo:

Otro día más, entre cámaras y entre bailarines que se aprendían su nueva coreografía para su video clip. Se sentía muy sola, todo el mundo la rodeaba pero ella estaba sola. Su estilista estaba trabajando en un nuevo tinte que desaparecía con solo un lavado, así ella podría salir sin ser acosada por muchos chicos que la veían como una diosa.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los Taisho, una niña se maquillaba y bailaba al ritmo de la última canción de su cantante favorita, su hermano ya estaba arto de escuchar esa canción, solo le decía que era una Britney Spear más. 

_Ya deja de hacer el tonto, que eres muy niña para andar maquillándote y poniéndote naranjas por tetas._

_Déjame en paz Inuyasha, solo estoy imitando a Kagome._

_Haz lo que quieras pero deja ya de hacer alboroto que tengo que estudiar y con esa mierda de canción no me dejas_

_Ahora bajo la música_

_Date prisa Rin, que me estas cansando_

Cuando la música ya estaba bajita pudo escuchar un chillido por parte de su hermanita de 15 años, salió corriendo pensando que algo la había pasado y descubrió que la cantante esa estaba saliendo en la tele en un video clip y anunciando que en 2 meses vendrían para dar un concierto en el mismo Japón. No podía negar que era muy bonita, sus curvas eran perfectas y su cara angelical con un toque de sensualidad la hacían irresistible ante las miradas de cualquier chico y más con ese atuendo que estaba usando en el video clip. Llevaba un vestido blanco transparente cubriendo con tela blanca con brillantes las zonas donde una chica decente no dejaría ver a nadie que la cubría lo justo, su cabello negro alisado al máximo con su ojos azules rasgados y perfectamente maquillados para resaltar lo grande y expresivos que eran. Se quedó por un tiempo mirando, pudo ver algo de tristeza en ellos mientras cantaba una canción que decía que no la engañara mas que su vida sin el no era nada. Su canción era muy coqueta.

Pudo notar como el teléfono sonaba, seguro su amigo Miroku le estaba llamando para decirle del video clip que estaba viendo ahora mismo, el muy mujeriego tenia la pared empapelada con póster de la chica.

_Dime Miroku, que es lo que quieres_

_Lo estas viendo, en el canal 9, es ella, lo estoy grabando para pasarlo a cámara lenta para ver si puedo ver algo mas de ella, algún fallo tiene que haber en ese vestido tan…. O dios Inuyasha esta tremenda de lo buena que está._

_Ya deja las tonterías Miroku, si lo estoy viendo pero la verdad no es tan provocativa la verdad me resulta entupida_

_Solo tu puedes decir eso de la diosa Kagome, parece que no tienes ojos en la cara, de verdad amigo, a veces creo que eres un poquito rarito_

_No digas tonterías, es solo que la encuentro insípida, respondiendo preguntas tontas en las entrevistas y cantando mientras menea el trasero, de verdad no se da cuenta que la mayoría de sus fans son chicos y es porque quieren acostarse con ella…_

_Definitivamente eres bien rarito_

_No me digas rarito, simplemente no es mi tipo_

_Sinceramente amigo, si Kagome no es tu tipo yo no se que clase de mujer te puede gustar ya que ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos_

_Si, si lo que tu digas, tengo que colgar tengo exámenes para mañana, nos vemos Miroku._

_Espera¿vas a entrar en el concurso que se realizará en 2 meses?_

_Y tu como sabes que se va a realizar un concurso dentro de 2 meses……_

_Es que tengo una amiga que la conoce y me contó, me aseguró que me echaría una mano para intentar que lo gane yo_

_Y de que trata ese entupido concurso. _No quería admitirlo pero estaba bastante interesado

_Consiste en estar un día con ella y aparecer en uno de sus videos clips_

_Ohhh que interesante _en tono sarcástico_ me muero por participar._

_Muy bien, ya te dejo, tengo que planear como lo voy a hacer, solo tengo 2 meses._

_Muy bien Miroku, yo voy a estudiar_

_

* * *

_

Dentro del plato Kagome se preparaba con unos pantalones de deporte muy bajos y un top ajustado que le cubría solo lo necesario, los pantalones eran de color negro con dos líneas rojas a los lados y el top era de color rojo, todo muy conjuntado, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos, estaba muy linda, provocativa pero inocente a la vez, solo su estilista conseguía hacerla parecer así ante las cámaras. Si todo el mundo supiera lo vergonzosa que era…. No sabía como podía haber llegado al estrellato con lo vergonzosa que era.

Kikio su manager la estaba esperando para comunicarle cual sería su nuevo novio, solo para posar en las fotos y ya esta, con ninguno de sus supuestos novios llegó a tan siquiera besarlo en serio, solo juntaban los labios y hacían que el beso era profundo, sin duda podría ser actriz, pero bueno, si Kikio lo decía era sin duda por su bien.

_Kagome, ven un segundo._

_Dime Kikio_

_Tu nueva pareja será el campeón de Japón en Boxeo, Koga, toma una foto_

Era muy guapo, con el pelo negro y unos ojos azules claritos, con la tez tostada y un cuerpo musculoso pero sin exceso

_Tienes muy buen gusto Kikio, sin duda este va a ser mi preferido y quien sabe lo mismo hasta se hace realidad esta mentira que estas formando_

_Como siempre tu con tus bromitas, ya sabes que es parte del marketing para la promoción de tu disco y para que el tenga un poco de fama, es beneficioso para los dos_

_Tú como siempre tan generosa_

_Bueno da igual, tu solo haz lo de siempre y punto. Anda vete preparando para el video clip_

* * *

En la sala de peluquería el estilista estaba logrando el tinte de color rubio que Kagome le encargo para poder tener una vida un poco mas normal ya que echaba mucho de menos a su familia. Le daba las instrucciones para que lavaran el pelo a su "conejillo de indias" para ver si al fin conseguía que la coloración se fuese con un solo lavado. Todo estaba saliendo como el lo esperaba, al fin lo había conseguido y Kagome podría estar entre la gente sin que nadie la reconociera…..

Continuará…..


	2. Chapter 2

2º capitulo:

Kagome se estaba tintando el pelo de rubio con el tinte que su estilista la había dado, ahora podría volver a su escuela pero con otro nombre para que no se montara ningún revuelo, todo estaba listo, Kikio había hablado con el director de la escuela para que la información no se filtrara, le había pagado una suma bastante considerable y le había hecho firmar un contrato para que no se fuera de la lengua.

La chica que ahora era rubia con el pelo ondulado y los ojos azules se estaba poniendo el uniforme de la escuela, era una mini falda con un suéter ajustado y un escote en forma de V que la favorecía bastante ya que sus pechos bien formados pero no muy grandes rellenaban muy bien su suéter. Ya estaba lista para su primer día de clases, conocería gente y podría ser normal aunque tuviese que engañar a todo el mundo, era el precio que tenia que pagar para ser una chica normal de 18 años.

Se monto en su deportivo negro y se fue para su escuela, su pelo la gustaba no parecía ella, justo lo que quería. Llego a la escuela, aparco es coche y se dirigió al despacho del director par que la dijese cual era su aula y así poder empezar con su doble vida.

Todos los chicos se la quedaban mirando, y no muy tarde, todo el instituto sabia que una belleza acababa de entrar, en la clase de Inuyasha había un revuelo muy inusual hasta que se entero de la noticia que rondaba por todo el instituto. Tenía un poco de curiosidad de quien podría ser esa chica, era muy raro que admitieran a alguien a mitad de curso.

El director la dijo que tenia el aula 232 y que estaba en la segunda planta, se dirigió a su clase dándose cuenta de que según iba pasando se podían escuchar los diferentes cuchicheos hacia ella. Por fin encontró la clase que buscaba, toco la puerta y el profesor la hizo entrar:

_OH ya está usted aquí. Les presento a la nueva alumna Megoka Sihath, espero que todos sean amables con ella._

Se escucho un gran revuelo sobretodo con los chicos que comentaban lo bonita que era y entre la chicas…. En fin pura envidia.

_Bien, tome asiento al lado de Taisho, el será el que le enseñe el instituto cuando termine la clase y comience el descanso_.

Todos los chicos miraron a Inuyasha con celos primero por tener por compañera de pupitre a Megoka y después por ser el que pasaría el descanso entero con ella.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos y el pensó que la conocía de antes pero no sabia de que ya que esos ojos azules oscuros eran muy raros, tenían un brillo especial que había visto en algún sitio pero no caía donde, sin duda era muy despistado.

Kagome por su parte se perdió en esos ojos amarillos que por un segundo la hipnotizaron, no podía fijarse en ningún chico ya que si se llegaba a enamorar de alguien no quería que este estuviese engañado sin saber quien era ella en realidad.

Kagome se sentó al lado de ese chico que la hacia temblar y se dispuso a atender en la clase ya que aunque tenia un tutor en su casa ahora era diferente, ese profesor no iba a tratarla especial ya que no tenia ni idea de quien era ella, no como su tutor que estaba dispuesto a explicarla las cosas 80 veces si era necesario.

Así pasaron las horas entre clase y clase hasta que llego el descanso. Inuyasha se levantó del asiento y se disponía a irse cuando una voz que le resultaba familiar le detuvo

_Perdona¿no me vas a esperar?_

_Feh!!, yo no soy niñera de nadie, buscate la vida si quieres conocer la escuela_

_Eres un grosero_

_¿Perdona?_

_Lo que oíste, yo te estoy ablando bien y tu me tratas como a un entupido estorbo_

_No te ofendas pero es lo que eres_

_Eres un estúpido, ya me las arreglaré yo, estoy segura que toda la gente no es como tu, alguien querrá enseñarme la escuela, no te necesito_

_Haz lo que quieras, seguro que con esa cara nadie te hace ni caso._

_Yo no estoy segura de eso, alguien será lo amable que sin duda tu no eres y lo suficiente educado cosa de la que tu careces_

_Ya no molestes y largarte donde quieras_

Y apareció Hojo dispuesto a acompañar a la chica pero se le adelantó Miroku que ya estaba cogiendo de la mano a la chica

_Vamos preciosa, yo la enseñaré la escuela, no se preocupe por el maleducado de mi amigo_

Miroku la estuvo enseñando toda la escuela siendo vigilada por unos ojos amarillos de los que ella no se percató pero que su acompañante si, cosa que le hacia reír, ya sabia el que a Inuyasha no le había sido indiferente aquella chica.

Por un momento Inuyasha creyó saber quien era ella, pero lo desecho ya que era imposible porque una súper estrella no podía estar en un instituto y ser rubia, ni su apellido se parecía, sin duda no podía ser ella, o si…..

Inuyasha decidió que haría una prueba. Grito el nombre de Kagome y esta se dio la vuelta sin acordarse de que ahora era Megoka. Esa era la prueba que necesitaba.

A Kagome casi la da un infarto al corazón, alguien la había descubierto, si que era tonta, solo con llamarla por su nombre se delató solita, tenia que pensar rápido si no su vida se vería estropeada otra vez.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome dispuesto a desenmascararla

_Ya sabia yo que algo raro tenias, eres Kagome Higurashi_

_¿Perdona?_

_Si, yo te llame por tu nombre y tú volteaste para ver quien te llamaba_

_Eso no es cierto, yo voltee porque escuche el nombre de esa cantante que tanto me gusta, nada más_

Menos mal que había pensado rápido si no de seguro ahora toda la escuela la estaría acosando. Inuyasha se quedó en blanco, bien podía ser cierta la excusa que puso la chica, pero algo dentro de el le dejo con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a media escuela petrificada mirándolos a los dos, pensando que podía haber llegado a pensar ese chico para decir tremenda estupidez, si Kagome estuviese entre ellos sin duda se habrían dado cuenta ya que todos se sabían sus rasgos de memoria.

Continuará…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Sin duda, alguien si se había dado cuenta de que era ella, pero no pensaba decir nada, la tenía cerca y punto, su primo no la iba a quitar la ilusión y menos iba a dejar que la molestara. Sango, la prima de Inuyasha estaba decidida a mantener el secreto, se acercaría a ella y su sueño de tener amistad con su ídolo se haría realidad.

Kagome andaba despistada por los pasillos, de pronto una voz la llamo por su nuevo nombre, al principio no le hizo caso porque no se acordaba de que ella se llamaba ahora así

_Megoka…. Megoka….. Si que estas en las nubes chica_

_OH perdona no me di cuenta andaba pensando en otras cosas…. Perdona, no te conozco_

_Si es cierto, perdón, mi nombre es Sango, estoy en tu clase. Quería presentarme y ofrecerme para pasar el descanso contigo, si quieres, claro_

_Claro, claro, discúlpame, es que tuve un enfrentamiento con el chico que me asignaron para que me enseñara la escuela y estoy medio atontada…… Me dirigía a la clase, quería escribir un poco_

_OH¿te gusta la poesía?_

_Si, bueno más bien me gusta componer canciones, ahora estoy escribiendo una, si quieres me puedes ayudar, así pasamos el descanso y nos conocemos_

_Si claro como no, vamos_

Las dos chicas se dirigían al aula para componer una canción, sin duda Sango estaba feliz, no se había acercado a ella por interés, solo quería conocerla y saber si ella era como pensaba.

Llegaron a la clase y Kagome sacó su libreta donde escribía párrafos que luego unía para conseguir una canción, cosas que se la iban ocurriendo mientras pensaba en sus cosas… Se puso a leerle a Sango una estrofa para ver que le parecía.

_Si me besas voy de aquí a la eternidad _

y contigo estoy perdida hasta el final

y quiero amarte solo una vez mas

y quiero soñarte

y no despertarme mas

no puedo mas

A Sango parece que la gusto porque no paraba de mirarla y sonreír. Por fin Kagome se decidió a hablar

_Dime, te gusta _

_La verdad si, le pegaría una música marchosa, de esas como las de Kagome Higurashi_

_Si verdad… jejejeje pero yo solo escribo, no le pongo música, no soy cantante_

_¿De verdad? Inténtalo, a lo mejor te sorprendes y resulta que si vales para ponerle música, hasta podrías convertirte en autora de canciones_

_No déjalo, no se me da bien cantar, me salen muchos gallos. _Que podía hacer más que mentir después de todo

_Vamos, inténtalo, no pierdes nada, si lo haces muy mal te prometo que te hago callar_

_Está bien, está bien, pero luego no digas que no te advertí_

Kagome comenzó a cantar la canción, lo malo es que ni aposta la salían los gallos, sin duda era un don natural, tanto se metió en la canción que completó el estribillo terminando

_No puedo mas _

sweet baby

hoy me muero por tu amor

sweet baby

no puedo mas

sweet baby

no me dejes por favor

Ahora si que se había delatado, estaba en medio de toda la clase ahora bacía solo con Sango bailando y cantando. Vio como a Sango se la formaba una sonrisa en la cara y su mundo se la desvaneció….

_Ya sabía yo que eras tú_

_Mierda, Sango no digas nada por Kami, si se enteran seguro no puedo volver_

_No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no diré nada._

_Lo dices en serio, no sabes lo que necesito tener una vida normal _

_Si tranquila, no diré nada, relájate_

_No puedo relajarme, estoy en tensión todo el día porque alguien puede descubrirme además no me gusta andar mintiendo y encima Inuyasha casi me descubre en todo el pasillo delante de todo el mundo, ese idiota además de tratarme mal casi me delata_

_Por mi primo ti te preocupes, el es bien despistado, de seguro mañana ya ni se acuerda de ti_

_¿Tu primo dices? OH cuanto lo siento, perdona, no debí hablar así de el pero en verdad me saca de mis casillas_

_No te preocupes, yo ya se como es el, si te trata así es solo por una cosa, pero hasta que no lo sepa de seguro no te voy a decir nada_

_Creo que odia mi sola presencia, yo no le hice nada, y pensar que casi me derrito cuando me miró… ups_ Kagome se tapó la cara de la verguenza que la dió decir eso delante de Sango, sin duda no pensaba antes de hablar

_No pasa nada, Kagome, digo Megoka, les pasa a todas, no se que tiene mi primo que las trae loquitas_

_Loca lo que se dice loca, pues tampoco es para tanto_

_Lo que tú digas… jajaja_

Y así pasó todo el descanso entre risas y confidencias, sin duda Kagome había conseguido una amiga y una aliada. Esta nueva vida sin duda iba a ser interesante..

Continuará:

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, no contesto a los reviews porque no se como se hace, de todas formas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo para todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

El descanso pasó muy rápido, las clases muy despacio…. Ya quería llegar a casa y contarle a Kikio lo de su canción, gracias a Sango ya la terminó, sentía que sería una muy buena amiga.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de la escuela y dirigirse a su carro un brazo fuerte la sujeto, al principio se asustó pero se dio cuenta que no era nada mas que Koga, un momento, que carajos hacía Koga en su escuela, si la veían con el podrían sospechar ya que mañana se publicaría en las revistas fotos suyas con el dando la gran noticia de que estaban saliendo.

_Que haces aquí Koga¿Qué no te dijo Kikio que estoy de incógnito?_

_Si, pero me moría de ganas de conocerte en persona, mi manager me enseño unas fotos tuyas y casi me da un infarto, desde entonces puedes considerarme fan numero uno_

_Estas loco, sal de aquí y rápido, si me ven contigo adiós a mi doble vida, y como eso suceda te juro que hago correr que eres impotente y que la tienes muy pequeña y que por eso terminé contigo_

_Mira que eres ingeniosa, pero cuando quieras te demuestro, para que mientas sabiendo lo que te pierdes_

_Si, si lo que tu digas pero ahora vete, que van a salir todos y no quiero que te vean_

_Ya me voy no te preocupes, esta noche paso a buscarte para ir a cenar y para que nos hagan las fotos_

_Esta bien, pero ya vete_

Ya cuando se fue vio aparecer con una cara muy sonriente a Sango y a Inuyasha, sin duda Sango se había dado cuenta de quien era aquel chico pero con lo despistado que verdaderamente resultó ser Inuyasha ni se enteró que yo estaba allí hasta que Sango le dio un codazo.

Me acerque a ellos mirando a Sango con cara de complicidad, diciéndole con la mirada que luego la contaba todo. Entre las dos chicas sin duda se creo un lenguaje con la mirada que nadie percibía y eso era fenomenal.

Sango dejo a su primo irse solito a su casa y acompañó a Kagome al coche para irse con ella, no se perdería la oportunidad de ir en ese deportivo por nada del mundo.

_Megoka, si no te importa me voy contigo y así me cuentas ¿vale?_

_OK, No me importa, sube y te cuento_

Las dos subieron en el deportivo mientras muchos chicos admiraban el coche, todo el que entendiera de coches sin duda envidiaba a quien tuviese uno como ese.

Ya Kagome empezó con su relato, la contó todo lo relacionado con la cena, y con el montaje que su manager Kikio montó. Sango la miraba muy emocionada, sin duda era una chica muy rara, todo lo veía muy romántico y muy de súper estrella. Sin duda a Kagome todo esto no la gustaba mucho ya que con cada comentario que hacia Sango esta ponía una mueca muy graciosa mostrando desacuerdo.

Kagome dejo a Sango en su casa y se dirigió a su casa para lavarse el pelo y aparecer en los estudios con su verdadera apariencia. Ya en los estudios le mostró la canción entera a Kikio esta dijo que estaba bien, que mejor hacían una maqueta para incluirla en su nuevo disco.

Kagome se dispuso a entrar en la sala de grabación con su canción en la mano, ya el equipo de música se encargo de ponerle el ritmo que ella quería, solo tenía que cantarla.

_Besame otra vez que todo empieza _

bésame que ardo todavía

bésame y no dejes que me vaya

bésame que aun no llega el día

bésame otra vez baila conmigo

bésame voy a volar contigo

bésame mi alma tiene frió

bésame otra vez el sueño es mío

no puedo mas

sweet baby

hoy me muero por tu amor

sweet baby

no puedo mas

sweet baby

no me dejes por favor

sweet baby ho babe babe babe sweet baby sweet baby

bésame otra vez que entre en tu boca

bésame y me quedo de por vida

bésame otra vez con ganas locas

bésame y te siento todavía

bésame otra vez que todo empieza

bésame que ardo todavía

bésame y no dejes que me vaya

bésame que aun no llega el día

si me besas voy de aquí a la eternidad

y contigo estoy perdido hasta el final

y quiero amarte solo una vez mas

y quiero soñarte

y no despertarme mas

no puedo mas

sweet baby

hoy me muero por tu amor

sweet baby

no puedo mas

sweet baby

no me dejes por favor

sweet baby

para tu calor muero por tu amor

no me dejes hoy que te quiero solo a vos

bésame otra vez ya no puedo mas

solo una vez mas bésame bésame

bésame otra vez que todo empieza

bésame que ardo todavía

bésame y no dejes que me vaya

bésame que aun no llega el día

bésame otra vez baila conmigo

bésame voy a volar contigo

bésame mi alma tiene frió

bésame otra vez el sueño mío

bésame otra vez que entre en tu boca

bésame y me quedo de por vida

bésame otra vez con ganas locas

bésame y te siento todavía

bésame otra vez que todo empieza

bésame que ardo todavía bésame

y no dejes que me vaya

bésame que aun no llega el día bésame otra vez

Kikio quedó encantada, sin duda este iba a ser otro éxito de Kagome, ya podía oler el triunfo y ver la cantidad de trabajo que la venía encima, sin duda iba a ser agotador.

Cuando terminaron los ensayos Kagome se dispuso a arreglarse todo lo mejor que pudo para verse bien, sin duda ese idiota de Inuyasha la vería en la portada de la revista, quería darle en las narices, que se quedara pasmado con el modelito que dejaba insinuarlo todo y que la imaginación de un hombre volara siendo ella el centro de sus inventos. A ella no la gustaba vestir provocativa pero en esta ocasión lo haría con gusto.

Koga llegó puntual a las 10 de la noche con un deportivo rojo, vestía con unos pantalones de pinzas de color beige y una camisa semitransparente de color negra que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, solo que a Kagome esto no la hizo ni inmutarse ya que estaba acostumbrada, de echo pensó que algunos de sus bailarines tenían mejor figura que Koga.

La cena fue muy tranquila, posaron para las fotos e hicieron algunas declaraciones, Koga era el que hablaba con todos los periodistas y Kagome lo miraba pensando _"otro trepador mas a mi espalda, no se cuando va a terminar todo esto, ya estoy un poco harta de inventar historias para lanzar mis discos"_

Por fin todo termino y pudo ir a su casa a descansar, mañana tendría clase y la tenía que contar todo a Sango, ahora ella era como una reportera haciéndola miles de preguntas, incluso algunas que la hacían sonrojar. De verdad que no sabía de donde sacaba ella tanta vitalidad para todo, era como un torbellino de aire fresco.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se levanto demasiado pronto y fue directo a el estanco para comprar las revistas que leía su hermana, seguro pondría algo de Kagome, algo le decía que vería algo interesante. No pudo aguantarse la rabia que nació dentro de el cuando vio la portada de la revista juvenil, era ella, con un tipo, la portada decía que eran novios, sin duda eso no podía ser, el aseguraba que Megoka era Kagome, el lo vio en sus ojos. En ese mismo instante aseguró que se convertiría en la sombra de aquella chica que lo hechizó con solo una mirada

Continuara----

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me animaron mucho para actualizar tan pronto…. No quiero hacer de menos a nadie pero sinceramente les agradezco a miley-ann (también me gusta R-Way, están en España y el día 7 hay concierto en Madrid, las entradas se agotaron y no podré ir a verlos :( ) y a MakAkiSs, sus mensajes me pusieron muy contenta. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero que este capitulo les guste y sigan dejándome mensajitos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Inuyasha se fue volando a su casa, aun no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos en esa revista, un tipo agarrando a Kagome por la cintura mientras decía una sarta que a su parecer eran mentira por la mirada de ella, no se notaba emoción, no mostraban ningún sentimiento cosa que era raro ya que ella mostraba todo su ser por su mirada.

Kagome despertó muy cansada la noche anterior fue muy agotadora intentando separar las largas manos de Koga de su cintura y evitando que este la robara su primer beso. Ella se había prometido que su primer beso con un chico no sería parte de ningún montaje, sería de verdad y con alguien que ella amara de verdad. Se vistió con unos pantalones de deporte y una camisa estrecha y cortita que la dejaba ver muy sexi, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que era parte del vestuario de un video clip que grabo hace más de 2 años. Recogió la mochila del suelo y salio corriendo a su coche. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a verse rubia, en el fondo no la quedaba mal.

Inuyasha salió de su casa con una tostada en la boca ya que llegaba como siempre tarde, terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón del pantalón chino que tenía puesto, estaba muy apurado, tanto que casi se cae por las escaleras de su casa. Llegó mas temprano de lo que creía, no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había corrido ya que estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ya quería ver a "Megoka" algún día tenía que fallar en algo que la delatara y ahí estaría el para burlarse de ella.

Lo que Inuyasha no quería reconocer era que lo que quería era que fuese mentira para poder estar con ella, ya que de la otra forma no podría ni acercarse a ella ya que o le mataban a palos entre todos los chicos o simplemente se moriría de celos de verla todo el día entre bailarines musculosos y haciendo esos video clips tan sensuales. A el no le gustaba que todos babearan por ella, eran unos estúpidos, de seguro ella se reía de todos ellos.

Kagome bajó de su coche y se dirigió a su clase entre las miradas no muy sanas que la lanzaban todos los chicos de la escuela, mientras que las chicas la criticaban de que si tenía el culo gordo, que si tenía poco pecho para ese top, que si su pelo parecía estropajo…. Simple y mala envidia. Dejó su mochila al lado de su mesa, sacó los libros y cuando se disponía a sentarse una mano la agarró del brazo arrastrándola por el pasillo hasta los baños de mujeres. Quien si no, era nada mas que Sango que estaba ansiosa por saber que pasó en la cena y después de la cena y antes de la cena, TODO.

_Ahora si, dime todo lo que pasó ayer¿te intento besar¿Cómo te trato¿Qué cenasteis¿Dónde fuisteis?_

_Espera, espera, déjame contestarte por orden_

_Está bien, pero cuenta ya que esta noche me he comido todas las uñas._

_Vale, vale. A la primera pregunta es si, pero le paré los pies, a la segunda, como un pulpo, a la tercera, pedí una ensalada cesar y una lasaña de ternera, a la cuarta al restaurante Shicon._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡Ho por Kami, no me lo puedo creer, que romántico, y dices que quiso besarte, no puedo con tanto amor!!!!!!!_

_Ya Sango, a mi me pareció un abusivo, no paraba de intentar besarme y de abrazarme, lo malo es que ante las cámaras tuve que dejar que me abrazara, si no fuese por eso de seguro le hubiese abofeteado._

_Eres realmente antiromanticismo. No te entiendo ese chico esta muy bueno y tú lo rechazas¿No será que te gusta otro chico?_

_Eh, no como me puedes decir eso, a parte de Miroku, Inuyasha y Hojo no conozco a ningún chico mas que no este involucrado en el mundo de la fama._

_¿¿¿Miroku??? A ese ni caso, si te quejas de que Koga fue un pulpo es porque aun no te atacó Miroku._

_Pues conmigo fue amable, no como el terco ese que se empeña en descubrirme solo para reírse de mí._

_No será que el que te gusta es Inuyasha_

_No digas tonterías nos odiamos_

_No creo que sea para tanto_

Kagome ya estaba lo suficiente sonrojada. Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a su clase ya que pronto empezaría, al entrar por la puerta ahí estaba el, sentado en la mesa de al lado, mirándola fijamente mientras ella se reía con Sango. Cuando lo vio se le corto la sonrisa pasando a una cara de "y tu que miras" Inuyasha se dio cuenta, ese conjunto que traía puesto ya lo había visto antes, tenía que buscar entre las revistas de su hermana, estaba seguro que ese conjunto se lo había puesto Kagome en alguno de sus video clips, como olvidarse si se los tenia que tragar uno tras uno desde hacia 5 años que salió al estrellato. Ya le quedaba menos para descubrirla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, aburridas como siempre. Kagome no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar cuando vio que toda la escuela leía la revista donde salía ella con Koga ¡¡¡y en portada!!! Ya quería saber la reacción de Inuyasha al verla con ese vestido tan provocativo que se puso solo porque sabía que el la vería. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su clase, de seguro estaría Inuyasha cerca, quería enseñarle la revista para ver que cara ponía. Cuando entro vio a Inuyasha sentado, muy pensativo. Se sentó a su lado a leer la revista con la inclinación justa para que el viera la foto y para que ella viese su reacción, cual fue su sorpresa cuando pudo ver que no la hizo ni caso. Entonces pasaría al plan B.

_Que guapo es el nuevo novio de Kagome, creo que se llama Koga._

_Feh! Le acompaño en el sentimiento, estar con una chica tan facilona no debe ser agradable._

_¿¿¿Cómo que facilona??? De que estas hablando_

_Que yo haya contado en 5 años a salido por lo menos con unos 10 chicos, eso es de perras_

_Te voy a dar un consejo gratis, no todo es lo que parece, y no juzgues si no la conoces_

_¿Es que tu si la conoces para defenderla o es que te ofendí a ti?_

_No la conozco, y si me hubieses ofendido a mi te aseguro que no te quedaría ni un solo diente en la boca ya que te los quitaría yo misma de un puñetazo por impertinente_

_Eres demasiado bruta para ser Kagome, sin duda me confundí, ella parece ser dulce pero tú eres todo lo contrario_

_Te vuelvo a repetir que no juzgues si no me conoces. Hasta ahora solo te as limitado a confundirme con alguien que no soy y a molestarme_

_Tienes toda la razón, pero ya que sin duda no eres Kagome, no me interesa conocerte_

_¿¿Y a ti que te pasa?? La verdad que no te entiendo. Solo sientes interés por una chica cuando es famosa ¿o que?_

_No pero tú careces de interés, para que molestarme en conocerte._

_Uggg, eres detestable._

_Lo mismo digo_

Kagome salió escopetada de la clase, no le soportaba y no sabía porque ese chico la trataba así. Sería mejor tranquilizarse, pronto sería el concierto y quería componer una canción mas para su disco. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de un árbol muy grande, con una placa en el suelo y una inscripción que ponía "árbol del tiempo y de los sueños" que bonito, sería un sitio perfecto para componer.

_Dije, no voy a volver, no voy a sentir no voy a pensar, te vi, y todo cambio no puede negarme a tu mirada, será de dios que no te pueda olvidara mas, será de dios que sea tulla hasta el final, será que al fin tu corazón se despertó, será de dios será mejor, ya no te alejes no digas adiós, será de dios será mejor, ya no alejes no digas adiós, mírame así que en ese brillo, pueda haber toda la fuerza, de tu amor, de tu amor, que entre tus besos, llegue ya la primavera, será de dios que no te pueda olvidar mas, será de dios que sea tulla hasta el final, será que al fin, tu corazón se despertó, será de dios será mejor, ya no te alejes no digas adiós, será de dios, será mejor, ya no te alejes no digas adiós, no se si pueda perdonar, no se si deba regresar, para perderte una vez mas, será que al fin me ames de verdad, será de dios será mejor, ya no te alejes no digas adiós……_

Sin duda hoy estaba inspirada. Lo que no sabía era que todas sus canciones estaban basadas en sus sentimientos hacía Inuyasha, ella quería negárselo a su corazón. No podía tener ninguna relación con el ya que el la odiaba tanto como Megoka que como Kagome, la verdad no sabia a cual odiaba mas de las dos. Ya estaba cansada, decidió ir a clases ya que el timbre sonaría enseguida, entonces Sango apareció en escena

_¿Qué haces?_

_Yo nada, solo escribiendo un poco¿quieres leerlo?_

_Claro_

Sango estuvo leyendo la canción por un rato. Sin duda Kagome estaba enamorada pero aun no sabia de quien, si de Koga o de Inuyasha, estaba claro que lo tenía que averiguar.

_Y bien, a quien le dedicas la canción_

_Yo… a nadie, solo me salió así, simplemente me dejé llevar y me quedó así._

_Está claro que esta es una canción de amor, así que ya puedes empezar a soltarlo todo porque sino le cuento a toda la escuela que eres quien eres_

_NO, no lo hagas, creía que éramos amigas_

_Y por eso, sin no me cuentas dejo de serlo y ventilo todo._

_Está bien, por raro que parezca la escribí pensando en Inuyasha. No te rías_

_No me río, no te preocupes, es normal, los que se pelean se desean._

_No es para tanto_

_Si, lo que tu digas, pero ya me lo confesaste, así que tenemos que hacer operación conquista con mi primo, para que salgáis juntos_

_¡¡¡pero que dices, vas muy rápido!!! Relájate un poco, yo no tengo prisa, después de todo tarde o temprano me van a descubrir y no le volveré a ver._

_¿¿¿A mi tampoco???_

_A ti si, siempre podemos tener contacto, pero con el es diferente, Kikio se interpondría, ya que no es bueno que los novios me duren mucho para que los fans sigan albergando esperanzas que no tienen._

_Que la den a esa Kikio, tenemos una misión y hay que cumplirla antes de que te descubran y alargar todo lo posible el resultado de la misión, o sea, alargar tu relación con mi primo_

_Sango, ya estas fantaseando otra vez, relájate_

Mientras en la clase, dos chicos están hablando

_Amigo, creo que tendrías que prestarle un poco mas de atención a Megoka_

_No la llames asi, tu sabes que ella es Kagome_

_Bueno, si lo se, pero si lo difundes no podrá estar mas entre nosotros_

_¿Tú crees?_

_Esta clarísimo que no la dejarían quedarse, la escuela se convertiría en un circo de periodistas, y eso el director no lo podría permitir._

_No lo había pensado así, pero¿y a mi que me importa si esta o no esta en la escuela?, no me caen bien ninguna de sus dos personalidades_

_Inuyasha, se lo del póster de debajo de tu cama, no me mientas, tu tienes uno de los póster de Kagome debajo del colchón, lo vi hace unos meses._

_Eh… eso… no es mío, es de mi hermana, lo habrá puesto allí apropósito._

_Si, si, y tu te crees que yo soy tonto o que?_

_Feh! Me da igual si me crees o no, tu mismo._

Miroku no quiso seguir discutiendo con su amigo, sin duda era muy terco y no le sacaría lo que quería escuchar, lo único que tenía que hacer es que su gran amigo mantuviese la boca bien cerradita para que nadie se enterara de que había una famosa entre ellos. De seguro no sería difícil.

Continuara…..

Muchas gracias, sus mensajes me alegran la vida, son muy comprensivas conmigo, por cierto Willnira, leo casi todas tus historias, me apasiona sobre todo "Inusual", es muy fresca y llena de vida. Gracias a todos por todo. Por cierto la canción es de Rebelde Way, mas adelante pondré alguna de otros grupos, pero tengo que escuchar la letra para que se ajuste un poco a la historia. Un beso enorme para todos. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Después de las pesadísimas clases, Kagome regresaba a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, preparar las canciones que cantaría en el concierto, la gira para las vacaciones de verano, los vestidos y los sitios que visitaría con el ganador del concurso…. Demasiadas cosas, y encima se le juntaban los ensayos y los deberes de la escuela…necesitaba ayuda urgente para poder terminar con todo. Y no se le ocurrió otra idea que llamar a Sango para que la ayudara, ella tenía muy buen gusto y confiaba en ella para que escogiera las canciones y los vestidos, ella se encargaría del resto.

_Hola, está Sango_

_Si¿de parte de quien?_

_Soy Ka…Megoka¿se puede poner?_

_Si claro, ahora se pone….. SANGO TE LLAMAN AL TELEFONO, COGELO YA!!!!!_

_¿Si?_

_Sango, soy yo, necesito ayuda con algunas cosas que tienen que quedarse solucionadas para hoy, ven a mi casa, te necesito como nunca_

_Está bien…. Ya se que me necesitas jajajaja enseguida voy_

_Gracias Sango te espero._

Kagome preparó todo para la llegada de Sango, las letras de las canciones en la mesa, un mapa para marcar los sitios de la gira, una lista de lugares para visitar con el ganador, el armario de par en par para elegir el vestuario y en otra mesa los deberes.

Sango por su parte recogió los deberes ya hechos para dejárselos a Kagome, de seguro eso debería de ser una gran ayuda después de todo se la notaba muy estresada por teléfono. LAS AMIGAS ESTAN PARA AYUDARSE grito Sango al salir de su casa.

Sango al fin llego, subió corriendo a la habitación de Kagome, todo estaba preparado para empezar el trabajo. Kagome se acercó a Sango, la explicó lo que quería que hiciese y Sango aceptó encantada, sería como la consejera particular de una súper estrella y no de una cualquiera.

Entre los papeles de las canciones leyó una muy triste, la hizo soltar alguna lagrimilla, hablaba de desamor y abandono¿Cuándo escribió Kagome esa canción?

_**Si hay muchas lágrimas cayendo**_

_**Todo corazón Se vuelve agradecido**_

_**Si todo el mundo dice lo que piensa**_

_**Todo corazón Puede ser satisfecho**_

_**Estaba sobrecogida por la noche interminable**_

_**Así que recé a las lejanas estrellas**_

_**Durante un tiempo interminable**_

_**Estuvimos buscando el amor**_

_**Buscando ser más fuertes**_

_**Perseguíamos el lejano cielo**_

_**Durante un tiempo interminable**_

_**Sabíamos el motivo de nuestra vida**_

_**Atravesábamos la noche riendo**_

_**Ambos nos lamentábamos pero seguíamos adelante**_

_**Pronto nuestro amor murió**_

_**Porque te fuiste sin despedirte**_

_**Porque me dejaste sola, sin ti.**_

_**Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, contigo lejos**_

_**Nada parece sobrevivir**_

_**Las flores no se abren, el cielo está gris**_

_**Mi vida no tiene sentido ni razón de vivir**_

_**Vuelve pronto no te alejes mas de mi.**_

_**Si hay muchas lágrimas cayendo**_

_**Todo corazón Se vuelve agradecido**_

_**Si todo el mundo dice lo que piensa**_

_**Todo corazón Puede ser satisfecho**_

Sango la miró con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, cuanto dolor encerraba aquella canción. Kagome la vio y se preocupo¿Qué la pasaba?

_Sango¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras?_

_OH Kagome¿cuando escribiste esta canción?_

_¿Cual?_

Kagome la leyó y los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria. La explico que se trataba de su primer amor, lo tuvieron que dejar cuando ella se volvió famosa, el no soportaba verla rodeada de chicos todo el día y se canso de esperar a que su fama se agotase. A Kagome se la escapó una lágrima y Sango comprendió que esto era doloroso para ella y que era mejor no seguir hablando de ello. Pero la propuso incluirla en la gira ya que esa canción tenía sentimiento y la haría parecer más sensible, de seguro mucha gente se sentiría identificada con ella. Kagome accedió.

El resto de la tarde pasó en calma, todo quedó solucionado, lo único que la quedaba era ir al estudio para ensayar las coreografías, entregar las canciones, los lugares de la gira y todo lo escogido en su casa. Sango se fue para su casa y Kagome para los estudios ya que Kikio la había llamado para decirle quien había ganado el concurso y se iría con ella a la gira.

Estaba muy nerviosa, solo quedaban un par de meses para las vacaciones y empezaría su gira por todo el mundo en la que estaría acompañada por un fan, no sabía si sería chico o chica, la verdad la daba igual, ella tenia preparadas un montón de actividades para hacer la estancia de su fan inolvidable. Cuando llego al estudio estaba Kikio esperándola a la entrada.

_Hola Kagome, te estaba esperando_

_Dime Kikio, _

_Ya tengo el finalista del concurso, es un chico, la verdad es guapo, pero ya sabes que tienes que respetar a Koga, ahora el es tu novio._

_Si, no te preocupes, dime ¿y como se llama?_

_Se llama Inuyasha Taisho_

_¿¿¿¿Cómo????_

_Si, sale el resultado en los periódicos y revistas esta tarde._

_Pero, el…… ¿No me podías haber preguntado? El es un estudiante de mi escuela_

_Pues lo siento por ti, pero la decisión está tomada y no se puede cambiar_

_Me vas a fastidiar todo mi plan, el se dará cuenta de que Megoka y Kagome son la misma y lo difundirá por todo el colegio, no podré volver_

_No será para tanto, y no discutas mas, entra al estudio que tenemos que empezar con los ensayos._

Dios mío, tenía que hablar con Sango y contárselo todo, que pasaría ahora, Si Inuyasha la descubría, adiós a su vida como Megoka. Pero por otra parte… ¿Cómo era eso de que Inuyasha había participado en el concurso cuando el decía que no le interesaba nada relacionado con Kagome? Ahora si que estaba confundida. Pero bueno, tendría todo un verano para descubrir cual era el verdadero Inuyasha, podría estar con el sin tener que fingir.

Continuará…….

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero en esta época del año es cuando mas trabajo y no he tenido tiempo. Mil perdones.

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y dejarme mensajitos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

En el estudio todos los chicos dejaron de trabajar para oír la voz de Kagome y ver como esta bailaba al son de la música, sus movimientos eran sensuales, no es que ella quisiera bailar así, simplemente su cuerpo obedecía otras reglas. Era tan feliz bailando y cantando que cuando lo hacía podía hacer detener hasta al mismísimo Papa. Su cuerpo emanaba sensualidad pero a la vez sus movimientos la hacían ver dulce. Kikio lo vio desde el principio, la mezcla de sensualidad y dulzura que Kagome desprendía era una mina de oro. Poco a poco empezó a tenerla cariño, pero era demasiado sentimental. Le costó mucho separarla de aquel novio que tuvo, le contó mentiras al chico para alimentar sus celos y no la dejaba ni un segundo para que se pudieran ver. Después de todo si este la dejó con tanta facilidad es que no debía de quererla mucho. Supo que el chico estaba viviendo en esta misma ciudad y que seguía enamorado de Kagome pero ella nunca lo sabría. La vio llorar por demasiado tiempo como para revivir otra vez el pasado.

Kagome estaba tan feliz, sus canciones la encantaban y eso se notaba en sus movimientos, cuando las canciones estuvieron grabadas, pasaron a la sala de baile, tenían que ensayar algunos pasos para los estribillos donde los bailarines y Kagome tenían que sincronizarse para que quedara bonito.

* * *

Por otro lado Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, sabía que salía el nombre del ganador del concurso y no quería que saliese ni Miroku ni Hojo, eran unos aprovechados y de seguro que se propasarían con Kagome, sobretodo Miroku, pero era muy improbable que conociera al ganador, había participado casi toda la ciudad y ni pensar del resto del país. El no pudo participar ya que tenía que mantener su versión de que odiaba a Kagome. Cuando veía a Megoka tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no raptarla y llevársela muy lejos, lejos de las miradas impuras de todos los chicos del instituto, todos la miraban como si fuese un chuletón en una huelga de hambre, todos la querían tener.

Llegó la hora en la que el especial de las revistas saldría a la venta con fotos exclusivas de Kagome, parte de las letras de las canciones del nuevo disco, el itinerario de la gira, un dvd con grabaciones de Kagome, recién levantada, comiendo, comprando…… como un diario de su vida y claro, el esperado nombre del afortunado o de la afortunada que ganó el concurso.

Inuyasha se apresuró a ir al quiosco de revistas para comprar el especial, no quería ver las fotos de Kagome enseñadas por su hermana, era muy embarazoso. Cuando llego vio una cola enorme de babeantes chicos esperando conseguir su ejemplar. Esperó pacientemente hasta que pasaron cinco minutos y empujo a la mitad de los chicos para llegar a la puerta del establecimiento entre quejas de los chicos en el suelo gracias al empujón.

Consiguió su ejemplar, lo primero que hizo fue ver las fotos (está claro, como hombre que es, solo piensa con la….) Cuando las memorizó en su mente pasó a ver el itinerario de la gira, se sorprendió al ver que eran las ciudades y países que el tenía marcados en su mapa colgado en la pared, no quería morir sin visitar esos países. Cuando recobro la compostura siguió leyendo las partes de las canciones que cantaría, se detuvo a leer una de ellas, no creía que Kagome hubiese pasado por eso, de seguro era para dar pena o algo así

_**No quiero llorar por ti**__**, hace rato te perdí**_

_**y cuando cierro mis ojos, siempre amor estas ahí**_

_**cada lugar que recorro, tiene contigo que ver,**_

_**a cada paso hay testigos, de ese amor que se nos fue**_

_**dije adiós fue el final, nada quedó entre los dos**_

_**solo el sol, nuestro sol, y el dolor, y este adiós**_

_**y te vas, y me voy, y nadie dijo perdón,**_

_**lloras tu, lloro yo, nuestro sol se apago….**_

Siguió leyendo, dos canciones hablaban de pérdida, la pérdida de un novio o algo así…..

_**Si hay muchas lágrimas cayendo**_

_**Todo corazón Se vuelve agradecido**_

_**Si todo el mundo dice lo que piensa**_

_**Todo corazón Puede ser satisfecho**_

_**Estaba sobrecogida por la noche interminable**_

_**Así que recé a las lejanas estrellas**_

_**Durante un tiempo interminable**_

_**Estuvimos buscando el amor**_

_**Buscando ser más fuertes**_

_**Perseguíamos el lejano cielo**_

_**Durante un tiempo interminable**_

_**Sabíamos el motivo de nuestra vida**_

_**Atravesábamos la noche riendo**_

_**Ambos nos lamentábamos pero seguíamos adelante**_

_**Pronto nuestro amor murió**_

_**Porque te fuiste sin despedirte**_

_**Porque me dejaste sola, sin ti.**_

Estaba algo confundido, en la revista aclaraba el motivo de cada canción, justo en las que se había detenido ponía exactamente lo mismo.

_**Esta canción está dedicada a una persona que fue muy especial en mi pasado. Siento no poder aclarar mas.**_

Era confuso¿Acaso Kagome, su Kagome, estuvo con un chico que la hizo llorar tanto?

No quiso pensar mas, tenía que concentrarse en seguir viendo la revista, el dvd lo dejaría para verlo en su habitación, encerrado, con los cascos puestos para que nadie supiese que tenía ese dvd. Pasó la página y pudo ver la noticia de quien había ganado el concurso, lo comenzó a leer, eran declaraciones de la representante de Kagome, se salto algunas cosas, esa mujer si que era aburrida hablando……. No lo podía creer¿era... su nombre? Pero como podía aparecer el si no participó.

Con cara de idiota escuchó su móvil sonar, lo descolgó y escuchó la voz de Miroku hablándole muy emocionado.

_Inuyasha¿ya sabes el notición?_

_Am……err……oooo……_

_Ya veo que si lo sabes, no puedes ni hablar¿a que no te lo esperabas?_

_Amm……errr……mmmm_

_Ya se amigo, yo te inscribí en el concurso, somos amigos y aunque no me quieras confesar que Kagome te vuelve loco como al resto de la humanidad, yo lo se, son muchos años y quería darte la sorpresa¡¡¡nunca pensé que te tocara, tu si que tienes suerte!!!_

_Mir…Mir…_

_Creo que será mejor que te llame luego, cuando asimiles la noticia_

_Mmm……no, ya……creo……_

_Inuyasha voy para tu casa ya, tenemos que ver el dvd que seguramente tienes escondido en el bolsillo interior de la mochila._

_¿Cómo narices sabes tu eso? Que pasa que ahora te dedicas a espiarme o que_

_Aja, lo sabía…… eres fácil de descubrir. Voy para tu casa. ¿OK?_

_OK, te espero, pero no quiero ninguna bromita al respecto o te tiro por la ventana¿entiendes?_

_Si, tranquilo. Escucha voy a llamar a tu prima, la tengo que contar todo, aunque de seguro ya la llamó Kagome para darla la noticia_

_¿Tú crees? Espero que no se haya enfadado por lo que a decidido su representante, después de todo es un concurso, eso si, tienes que aclarar que tu me inscribiste para gastarme una broma, no se te ocurra confesar nada ¿OK?_

_Si, no te preocupes, tu vete tranquilo para tu casa que yo llamo a Sango para explicarle y así de seguro que ella la llama para soltarle el chisme_

_Te espero en mi casa, no tardes_

_OK_

Colgaron el teléfono a la vez. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro muy hondo, iba a pasar 1 mes con Kagome, la vería ensayar toda sudada…… comería, desayunaría, cenaría y todo lo haría con ella… increíble

Miroku, marcó el teléfono de Sango para contarle todo y así poder escuchar su voz.

_Sango¿eres tu?_

_Si, dime pesado_

_¿Ya te enteraste de quien es el ganador?_

_No, estoy esperando a Megoka, teníamos cosas que hacer esta noche, pensábamos meternos en Internet para verlo._

Pero que bien que se la daba mentir…… pero bueno, por su amiga lo que fuera, en poco tiempo eran uña y carne y no tenía pensado que le cortaran las uñas

_Ahhh……bueno pues te voy a dar una noticia……siéntate, lo vas a necesitar_

_Ya……dime, que pasa_

_Quien ganó el concurso de Kagome fue nada más y nada menos que INUYASHA, TU PRIMO_

_¿Comooooo? Dios mío, mi primo……_

_Sip, tu primo. Ahora voy para su casa, el está como idiota, le tenías que haber escuchado por teléfono, parecía tonto_

_Ya para, es la emoción. (la sorpresa que se va a llevar va a se monumental cuando vea que Kagome y Megoka son la misma persona) _

_Es que yo soy muy buen amigo y le apunté al concurso……el muy afortunado ganó……_

_¿No se apuntó el?_

_No, ya sabes como es, por no admitir que le gusta Kagome hace lo que sea, pero yo soy su amigo y no iba a permitir que se perdiese esa oportunidad solo por su terquedad._

_Bueno Miroku, tengo que colgar, me llaman por el otro teléfono, seguro que es Megoka que me llama para quedar_

_Está bien, salúdala de mi parte. Adiós._

Sango se despidió de Miroku y descolgó el teléfono que sonaba una y otra vez muy insistente

_¿Si?_

_Sango, me quiero morir¿ya te enteraste quien ganó?_

_Pues si, es estupendo, así os conoceréis sin mentiras, veras como mi primo no es tan malo, seguro que el no dice nada_

_Pero que dices, seguro que lo publica hasta en los programas del corazón, creo que mi vida como Megoka empieza a llegar a su fin…… Sango, tienes que ayudarme, convéncele de que dimita del concurso y así elegirán a otra persona, y yo podré dormir tranquila._

_No entiendes que esta puede ser la oportunidad de que conozcas a mi primo mejor……hazlo por mi, confía en mi, el no dirá nada, hazme caso, aunque diga que tu no le gustas, si que le gustas, lo que pasa es que es muy rarito en temas de amor_

_Eso ahora no me importa, solo quiero dormir tranquila sabiendo que mi vida como Megoka no peligra, dejaré de portarme como una adolescente mas mientras estoy en la escuela, y mis momentos de paz desaparecerán._

_Mira que eres trágica, no pasa nada, confía en mí un poquito…… Te hago una promesa, si Inuyasha te descubre yo prometo que me raparé el pelo y me haré un tatuaje._

_¿Me lo juras?_

_Te lo juro, el no dirá nada_

Cuando consiguió calmarse, colgó el teléfono despidiéndose de Sango, quería verdaderamente confiar en que Inuyasha no dijera nada, tenía todo un mes para convencerlo……

Continuará…………

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes.

Xulli: el nombre del chico aparecerá mas adelante…… y el chico también. Espero que sigas mi historia. Un beso.

Amboise: gracias por dejar reviews. Se que era obvio pero que le voy a hacer, no podía perder esa oportunidad para que estén tiempo juntos.

Willnira: gracias por comprenderme, hago lo que puedo. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo, tus reviews me animan mucho al igual que los de los demás. Actualiza pronto Inusual, me muero por que el idiota de Inuyasha se de cuenta de que Kagome es quien le nueve el corazón y no toda esa panda de pu…

Bueno, en resumen gracias a todos, intentaré contestar as sus reviews al final de cada capitulo. Espero que este sea de su agrado, es mas largo que los demás, no se que me pasa con esta historia que me inspiro…. Jejejej. Un besazo a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Había un chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes esmeralda leyendo el especial de Kagome, sus ojos se detenían en las canciones que ella había escrito, pensando en que alo mejor todavía pensaba en el. No era tan raro, después de todo habían sido dos años maravillosos los que habían compartido hasta que ella se hizo famosa y lo abandono. Su nombre era Shitoki, el primer y único novio verdadero que tubo Kagome.

El chico estaba escribiendo una de esas canciones que tanto la gustaban a Kagome cuando eran novios. Tenía pensado mandársela por correo anónimo para que ella no supiese que aun la quería. Sus amigos de clase le aconsejaban que dejara marchar a Kagome de su corazón pero el no era capaz de olvidarla, despertaba pensando en ella y se acostaba pensando en ella. Por mucho que Kikio le contara las infidelidades de Kagome el nunca se lo llegó a creer del todo. Pero como dicen, a veces la duda es peor que la verdad. Cuando terminó la canción la releyó para ver si había quedado bien.

_**Nunca imagine la vida sin ti**_

_**Y lo que me plantee siempre estabas tú**_

_**Solo tú sabes bien quien soy**_

_**De donde vengo y adonde voy**_

_**Nunca te e mentido nunca he escondido nada.**_

_**Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas**_

_**Nadie mejor que tu sabrás que di todo lo que pude dar**_

_**Y ahora tú te vas, así como si nada, y tú te vas**_

_**Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada**_

_**Y tu te vas y yo, que me pierdo entre la nada**_

_**Donde quedan las palabras, el amor que me jurabas**_

**_Y tú te vas_**

_**Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando a sido**_

_**Si es que te as cansado y ahora me echas al olvido**_

_**No habrá nadie que te amara así como yo te puedo amar**_

_**Y ahora tú te vas así como si nada **_

_**Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada**_

_**Y tu te vas y yo que me pierdo entre la nada**_

_**Donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas**_

_**Y tú te vas……**_

_**Por mas que busco no encuentro razón**_

_**Por mas que intento no puedo olvidar**_

_**Eres como una llama que arde en el centro en el fondo de mi corazón**_

_**Y tú te vas, acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada**_

_**Y tú te vas sin decirle al corazón como se olvida**_

_**Dile al corazón como se olvida**_

_**Díselo, por favor amor, amor**_

**_Y tú te vas amor y no me queda nada_**

Sin duda quedó perfecta, metió la carta en un sobre indicando la dirección del destinatario pero no puso ningún dato sobre el para que no le descubrieran. Ya tendría tiempo para encontrarla de nuevo.

Se vistió y salió a meter la carta a un buzón de correos. Levantó la vista y vio a una chica exactamente igual a Kagome pero con el pelo rubio, sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, eran iguales. Por las dudas comenzó a seguirla, quería ver donde se dirigía. No metió la carta, simplemente se quedó hipnotizado con aquella chica. Vio como se acercaba otra chica la llamaba por su nombre, Megoka, la chica le resultaba familiar, creía que era la hermana de uno de sus amigos, Sango.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, ya llegaban un poco tarde, apresuraron el paso, Shitoki pensaba que era porque lo habían descubierto y mantuvo las distancias, no quería que lo descubrieran.

Kagome iba hablando con Sango, esta estaba un poco rara

_Sango, que te sucede_

_Nada amiga, es que creo que nos siguen, me siento observada_

_No se, yo no veo a nade _dice dándose la vuelta

_Es una sensación, no se, será una tontería._

_Mejor nos damos prisa y llegamos a tiempo a la escuela._

_Si, será mejor._

Las dos amigas apresuraron el paso para llegar a tiempo. Cuando ya estaban en la esuela Kagome se fue al baño y Sango se quedó a la entrada del instituto, un chico se la acerco

_Perdón, eres Sango_

_Si, y tu eres….._

_Soy Shitoki, un amigo de tu hermano. Verás me dijo que ahora escribías canciones, quería entregarte una para Kagome. Pero te pido un favor enorme, no le digas que yo te la di, ella sabe quien soy, pero es mejor que no sepa de donde la sacaste._

_Y porqué tendría que mentirla, un momento, como sabes tú que yo conozco a Kagome_

_Muy sencillo, la conozco muy bien y a mi no me engaña pintándose el pelo de rubio._

_Ahora me tengo que ir, yo también estudio y ya me perdí la última hora, nos veremos otro día._

_Muy bien, no la diré nada pero no la voy a mentir, simplemente no la diré tu nombre_

_Muchas gracias._

_Hasta otra entonces._

El chico misterioso se fue y justo en ese momento llegó Kagome. Sango le dio la canción y la explico que un chico muy misterioso se la dio para ella. Kagome la leyó y salió corriendo, Sango se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer.

Kagome solo corría, se dirigía a la salida, quería verlo, tenerlo en frente, quería saber si había sido el. Le vio a lo lejos, quiso alcanzarle pero se tropezó con alguien. Cayo al suelo, era el Inuyasha, se quedó en el suelo, llorando por no pode alcanzar a Shitoki, por culpa de Inuyasha no le alcanzó.

Inuyasha se preocupó, nunca la había visto llorar¿Qué era lo que la pasaba?

_Kagome, que te pasa¿Por qué lloras?_

_Déjame tranquila, solo quería verlo, quería hablar con el y tu como siempre en el medio_

_Pero que te pasa niña, yo no estaba en el medio, eras tu, que corres como una loca y encima la culpa la tengo yo_

_Eres un tonto, por tu culpa no lo veré_

_Pero a quien quieres ver, no te entiendo nada_

_Déjame……_

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca vio así a Megoka, ni cuando el se empeñaba en molestarla. Y quien era el chico que perseguía ella, tenía que hablar con Sango, seguro ella sabía todo. Desde cuando un chico le interesaba a Kagome, y encima no era el.

Inuyasha se fue refunfuñando le daba rabia que a Megoka le interesara otro chico, tenía que enterarse de todo. Se puso a buscar a Sango, la vio con Megoka ellas hablaban de algo, se acercó un poco para poder escuchar y se escondió para que no lo vieran.

_Quien era el_

_Fue mi novio, estuvimos juntos, un día me dijo que ya no me quería, que yo había matado nuestro amor con mis mentiras_

_Pero, porque, tu le mentiste en algo, o lo engañaste_

_No, yo jamás lo engañaría, yo lo amaba, fue el, supongo que se cansó de mi y prefirió echarme a mi la culpa._

_¿Entonces¿A que viene que aparezca ahora y te escriba una canción en la que dice que aun esta enamorado de ti?_

_No lo se, quería que me lo explicara pero me tropecé con el tonto de tu primo y ya no lo pude alcanzar……ugg y pensar que tengo que pasar un mes entero con el…seguro que se pasa el mes entero molestándome, metiéndose conmigo. No se para que va si no le gustan ni mis canciones ni yo misma._

_No seas así, tu te tropezaste con el, sabes una cosa, en el fondo son los dos iguales, unos tercos que no se dan cuenta que se gustan._

_A mi el no me gusta, yo ahora no puedo pensar en esas cosas, son demasiadas cosas las que tengo en la cabeza como para pensar en tonterías._

_Yo se que dentro de la capa de hielo que quieres formar alrededor de tu corazón mi primo esta en medio._

_Sango, mejor me voy, no quiero discutir contigo, tu defiendes a Inuyasha porque es tu primo, pero tienes que entenderme, no me van a hacer mas daño, nunca mas._

Kagome se fue pero muy cerca se vio de frente con Inuyasha, tenía un brillo que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mucho tiempo. No existía nadie a su alrededor, sentían que eran ellos dos solamente, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, sin darse cuenta, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse entonces…….

_Megoka, no te marches así…._

Los dos se separaron rápidamente. Kagome se fue confundida e Inuyasha se quedo estático en el sitio, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Kagome decía que no sentía nada por el y el solo pensaba en besarla. "Donde está mi orgullo, ella me rechaza, y yo queriendo besarla, es una tonta. Voy a hacer de su gira un infierno, si se cree que puede tratarme así e irse de rositas va lista"

Ahora si que estaba todo hecho un lío, Kagome confundida porque no sabia que sentía por Inuyasha e Inuyasha pensando que esta no sentía nada por el. Todo un lío.

Sango se quedó un poco pensativa. Tenía mucho mas trabajo del que se pensaba. Tenía que lograr que Kagome aclarara sus sentimientos y que Inuyasha confesara los suyos. Lo bueno era que habían estado a punto de besarse, solo tenía que lograr que esa escena se repitiera pero ahora sin su interrupción….

Continuará…..


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Inuyasha estaba hecho una furia, entro en su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, no se lo podía creer…..

"_Esa estúpida no se quien se cree que es, no se ni como pude pensar que podía pasar algo entre nosotros. Y encima está ese ex novio suyo…… que sería lo que paso entre ellos…… supongo que como ella era tan insoportable se cansó de aguantarla……entonces……porque le escribió esa carta……"_

No se iba a quedar ahí parado, tenía que averiguar que había pasado entre esos dos y saber si ese idiota quería volver con su Kagome…

* * *

Kagome por su parte estaba en su casa escribiendo un poco, eso la relajaba. El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero ella no lo descolgaba, sabía perfectamente quien era, Koga, no tenía ganas de hablar con el y escucharle mientras decía esa sarta de tonterías. Entonces escuchó el timbre de la puerta, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el……

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Vengo a recoger a mi novia_

Le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas y se quedó en la puerta esperando a que ella hiciese algo.

_No quiero salir¿no lo entiendes?_

_No seas así Kagome, tenemos que hacer que la prensa piense que seguimos juntos, aun no han dado la rueda de prensa en la que comunicarán que nuestra relación se a terminado. Hay que guardar las apariencias_

_Lo que tu digas, pero en otro momento, ahora no estoy de humor para aguantarte_

_Kikio me dijo que viniese a por ti, que te llevara a bailar o algo, tienen que vernos, ella filtrará la noticia de donde estamos, venga, arréglate, ponte sexy que nos vamos al club Neox, hay prisa._

_Está bien... pasa, espérame en el salón, ahora bajo._

_¿No puedo subir contigo?_

_Solo si quieres quedarte sin carne de padre, pervertido_

_Uy, como me gusta verte enfadada, estas muy sexy así._

_Di lo que quieras pero espera aquí abajo_

_Está bien, no te preocupes que aquí te espero_

Koga pasó a casa de Kagome, cerca de la entrada entre los matorrales había un periodista que se había enterado de que Koga iría a buscar a su nueva novia, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio en la puerta a nada más y nada menos que a la cantante Kagome. Entonces los rumores de ruptura eran mentira, no podía ser que fuesen a romper si esta le dejaba pasar a su casa. Hizo varias fotografías con un ángulo que parecía que se estuviesen haciendo mimos, incluso en algunas parecía que se estuviesen besando, esto iba a ser un bombazo. Mañana publicarían las fotos, esto le daría mucho dinero.

Ajenos a todo esto, Koga estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele, mientras Kagome se duchaba y se ponía un vestido de color blanco ajustado de la parte superior y un poco mas holgado de la parte inferior, se ataba al cuello, el escote era en forma de uve y la espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto, en el bajo del vestido había una tira que lo bordeaba de encaje de color gris claro. El pelo se lo recogió en una coleta alta dejado algunos mechones caer por su preciosa espalda. Se pinto ligeramente los ojos y los labios haciendo que su rostro mostrara un toque entre sensual e inocente.

Estaba un poco distraída mientras se hacía los últimos retoques, pensaba en el estúpido concurso, al principio solo iba a ser un día y al finar ese día se convirtió en toda una gira, dos meses junto a Inuyasha……No es que la idea no la gustara, era el simple echo de que no la molestara lo que la tenía tan preocupada. Ella quería ver a Shitoki, hablar con el, saber porque la dejó, no sabia si era porque aun estaba enamorada de el o solo era curiosidad. En realidad tampoco sabía que sentía por Inuyasha¿amor o repulsión? No sabía que pensar.

Se puso encima del vestido una torera de color negro y bajo las escaleras para reunirse con Koga en el salón. Había pasado una hora arreglándose ya que había estado perdida en sus problemas sentimentales. Koga estaba realmente impaciente, esperaba que la espera hubiese valido la pena. Cuando la vio bajar las escaleras se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta, hasta el suelo, se veía preciosa, encantadora, sexy, inocente, arrolladora, ingenua, todo mezclado, haciéndola ver única. Koga se levantó deprisa del sillón, casi se tropieza con la alfombra de la prisa que se dio para estar junto a Kagome y observarla de cerca. La decisión estaba tomada, sería su novia pero ahora de verdad, tenía que conquistarla como fuera.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa de Kagome y se dirigieron al deportivo de Koga. Primero irían a cenar y luego a bailar. Esperaba que no tuvieran mucho problema en el club, ellos eran muy conocidos, sobretodo ella y no permitiría que ningún baboso se acercara a ella. Nadie podía tocar a su preciosa Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha se estaba arreglando, se puso unos pantalones de color negro y una camisa ajustada del mismo color con un dragón chino de color rojo que ocupaba toda la parte lateral. Se perfumó un poco, esta noche saldría con Miroku, Sango al club de Ayame, habían quedado con ella a la entrada. Escucho el timbre de la puerta, bajo deprisa, el ya estaba listo. No tenía muchas ganas de salir ya que Ayame era una chica simpática pero un poco empalagosa, se notaba que estaba por el pero el no sentía nada por ella que no fuese amistad.

_¿Ya estas listo amigo?_

_Si, nos podemos ir ya._

Los dos chicos se montaron en el coche. Sango ya estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche. Arrancaron el motor y salieron disparados para el lugar de encuentro.

* * *

Kagome cenaba tranquilamente sin prestar mucha atención a Koga, era muy aburrido escuchar como este se adulaba a si mismo, muy aburrido. Ni quería pensar cuando llegaran al club… solo esperaba que este no hiciera nada que pudiese avergonzarla.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, Kagome contaba los segundos para que terminara esa cita infernal. Se montaron en el deportivo y fueron hacia el club del que tanto hablaba Koga. Al entrar los porteros supieron enseguida quien era el, y cuando la vieron a ella, sus ojos se iluminaron¿Quién no se derretía al verla? Entraron dentro de club mientras los propios porteros los escoltaban hacia una mesa con vistas a la pista de baile. Kagome se emociono al poder ver que clase de música se escuchaba en ese sitio, era realmente deliciosa, podías escuchar de todo, para todos los gustos, incluso rap.

_Koga, voy a bailar¿vienes?_

_Claro preciosa, pero no te separes de mi, esto puede ser peligroso_

_Si, como no, tú no pierdes oportunidad_

_No es eso, es solo que aquí casi todo el mundo se dio cuenta que tú estas aquí y no quiero que se te peguen._

_Si es así, está bien_

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, y justo en ese momento una canción romántica comenzó a sonar. ¿Y ahora que hacía?, tendría que bailar con Koga, que remedio.

Koga se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Kagome por su parte, rodeo su cuello para que no se notara mucho su incomodidad, acerco su boca al oído de Koga y le susurró algo para que lo entendiese bien

_Ni se te ocurra aprovechar esta situación, como se te ocurra bajar las manos o acercarme mas, te juro que me largo en estos momentos y no dudes que te pondré de impotente ante la prensa._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la amenaza que la chica le había echo. Se comportó muy bien, aunque le costó mucho.

Un chico de ojos amarillos había escuchado que Kagome estaba en el club y la buscó con la mirada, cual fue su sorpresa cuando miró hacia el centro de la pista y pudo ver a Kagome, pero no sola, si no que con ese apestoso tío que aparecía con ella en las revistas. Una ira le recorrió todo el cuerpo, podía sentir como su sangre fluía mucho más deprisa, quería estrangularlo. Justo en ese momento llegó Ayame y se colgó de su cuello, esto le sirvió para pensar en algo….

_¿Quieres bailar?_

_Claro_

_Bien, vamos_

_Si_

Estratégicamente se puso lo suficientemente cerca de la pareja para que Kagome lo pudiese ver. Y no tubo que esperar mucho para que su plan funcionara. Kagome lo vio con esa pelirroja pegada a su cuerpo y sintió tantos celos que su rostro se puso de color rojo por la ira, si no fuese porque todo estaba muy oscuro y que solo se veía momentáneamente gracias a las luces de colores que atravesaban la pista, todo el mundo se hubiese percatado de su ira. Kagome posó su cabeza en el hombro de Koga y este lo tomo como una invitación a acercarse más, cosa que hizo con mucho placer. Inuyasha acercó mas a Ayame a su cuerpo y esta lo abrazó, incluso se aventuró a besarlo, cosa que a Kagome terminó de fastidiar y se dijo a si misma _"quieres jugar, bien, juguemos"_ Kagome separó la cabeza del hombro de Koga y le susurro al oído…

_Besame, creo que unos periodistas se colaron en el club_

Koga la obedeció, como iba a perder el esa oportunidad, sería un idiota si lo hiciese. Agarro más fuerte la cintura de Kagome y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, primero casi rozándolos y después haciendo el beso mucho mas intenso e intimo. Esto lo vio Inuyasha y sus celos ya no le cabían en el pecho, soltó a su pareja con brusquedad y se acerco a Koga, haciendo que este se desprendiera de los labios de Kagome, del empujón que le dio salió disparado fuera de la pista. Agarro a Kagome del brazo y la saco del club, la montó en el coche y salió a toda prisa de allí. Kagome no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

_Quien narices eres tú_

_No te hagas la inocente Kagome, o mejor dicho Megoka_

………

Inuyasha al ver que ella no contestaba frenó de golpe en un descampado, no había nadie a su alrededor.

_Deja de fingir, o reconoces ahora mismo que eres esas dos chicas o yo mismo me encargaré de que todo el mundo se entere_

_Esta bien, yo soy Megoka y Kagome, soy la misma persona_

_¿Qué narices hacías con ese tipo?_

_El es mi novio _a este paso se haría la reina de las mentiras

_Y yo soy el presidente de Cuba…… ese idiota te estaba besando, por su bien, que no lo vuelva a hacer._

_Perdón…… ¿Quién narices te crees tu para decidir quien me puede besar y quien no?_

_Yo soy Inuyasha y eso es suficiente, si vuelvo a ver que algún chico te toca un solo pelo te juro que lo mato_

_¿Estas celoso?_

_SI, SI ESTOY CELOSO_

_Inuyasha……_

Inuyasha al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Kagome no lo pudo resistir y se apoderó de ellos. En ese beso se podía ver desesperación y deseo. Al principio Kagome por culpa del shok que sufrió no contestó al beso pero cuando salio de el, contesto de una manera hambrienta de el. Jamás pensó que sus besos pudiesen ser tan necesarios, poco a poco Inuyasha se hacía mas adicto a ella, no quería dejar de besarla, la necesitaba tanto….

Kagome abrió un poco la boca dejando pasar la lengua de Inuyasha, esta rastreaba cada zona de su boca provocando numerosos suspiros. Poco a poco Kagome fue separándose de los labios de Inuyasha, aun no estaba preparada para esto, aun no sabía que era lo que sentía su corazón por aquel chico, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que su cuerpo quería. Era como si su cuerpo fuera uno y su corazón otro, el cuerpo no se quería separar del chico pero su corazón dudaba que era lo que quería en realidad.

Lo que ella no sabía es que no era su corazón el que la hablaba, si no su cabeza ya que su cuerpo y corazón eran uno. Pero eso aun ella no lo había comprendido.

Continuará……..

Mil perdones por tardar tanto. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. Yo quedé muy satisfecha. Espero que deje muchos reviews, es como si me alimentara de ellos. Bueno mil gracias por leer mi historia, y un besazo para todos.

Por cierto, aprovecho este momento para hacer publicidad de una nueva historia que colgué en la pagina, se llama la vecina de al lado, espero que les guste.

Un abrazo enorme

Helga


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta y mirándola con un signo de interrogación en su rostro. ¿Porqué ella se había separado de el?

_Inuyasha…… yo…… no puedo, no debo_

_¿Cómo?_

_No puedo hacer esto. Kikio me matará si se entera y si alguien nos ha visto juntos…… no lo quiero ni pensar¡¡ se supone que soy la novia de Koga!!_

_A mi me da igual que se suponga que eres su novia, no lo entiendes Kagome…… cuando lo he visto besándote casi me muero…… no se cuando me pasó todo esto, simplemente no lo he podido aguantar._

_Inuyasha…… yo_

No pudo decir nada más ya que Inuyasha se apoderó de sus labios otra vez…… Por la mente de Kagome pasaron innumerables pensamientos……. Estaba Inuyasha por un lado y por otro estaba Shitoki…… ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer para saber que sentía por cada uno de los dos? Kagome se retiró de nuevo poniendo una mano en el pecho de Inuyasha y pudo notar lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Por una extraña razón se alegraba de que el chico respondiese así a sus besos.

_Inuyasha no puedo…... estoy confundida…… no puedo_

_Pero dime porque_

_Hay otra persona…… fue muy importante para mi…… no podría hacer nada sin que aclare lo que siento por cada uno de los dos_

_Feh! Pues aclárate pronto porque yo no voy a esperarte toda la vida._

_Me parece bien. Es mejor para ti, puedes seguir viendo a la amiguita que tenias en el club_

_¿Celosa?_

_Quien ¿yo?... no, el celoso eres tu…… no tengo porque sentirme celosa……después de todo tu no eres nada mio……_

_Muy bien, te dejaré en tu casa y hasta que no te aclares no nos dirigiremos la palabra. Solo espero que lo hagas antes de que me canse…… no eres tan importante……_

_Muy bien._

Inuyasha arrancó el coche y se dirigió a casa de Kagome…... en todo el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra. Kagome no se podía creer lo que había pasado e Inuyasha estaba totalmente celoso y enfadado, no comprendía que Kagome pudiese estar confundida…… ¿Qué pasa, que estaba jugando con los dos¿O con los tres?

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kagome, Inuyasha apagó el coche, quiso bajarse para despedirse de ella pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Kagome se bajó del coche y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para decir algo, Inuyasha arrancó y se fue sin mirarla. Kagome no se podía ni creer que el chico actuara así, no entendía porque se enfadaba, ella no lo había mentido ni nada, al revés, le había dicho la verdad, no quería engañarlo y el se ponía así…

Kagome entro en su casa, subió a su dormitorio, entro a su baño personal y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje, después se cepillo el pelo, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Sabía que no podría dormir pero al menos lo intentaría. Estuvo dando vueltas durante horas.

"_que puedo hacer, no se lo que siento por ellos. Por un lado está Shitoki, el fue muy importante para mi, fue mi primer amor, el problema es que no se si fue o es. Luego está Inuyasha, cuando me besó sentí cosas que nunca antes había sentido, mi cuerpo temblaba con el roce de sus labios acariciando los míos, besa tan bien…. No se que pensar. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no le quiero hacer daño. Encima me da como un ultimátum, ni que yo pudiese hablar con mi corazón para ponernos de acuerdo."_

Inuyasha por su lado estaba llegando a su casa…… Casi se la pasa del cabreo que tenía. Esa chica podía sacarlo de quicio con solo abrir la boca. Y encima le rechazaba sus besos. No entendía nada, lo único que sabia era que si se encontraba con el ex novio de Kagome lo estrangularía por hacer que ella dudara y por intentar de nuevo a su corazón.

"_¿Qué es lo que se cree esa niña, que puede dudar entre dos? De eso nada, si el gusta el idiota ese pues que se quede con el, después de todo ella es una mas, no es tan importante como para tenerme como perrito faldero detrás de ella. Uggg, ese idiota me las va a pagar, estúpido de mierda, folla gallinas. Espera a que lo coja, se va a enterar que Kagome ya no le pertenece, ahora ella es mía"_

Los dos chicos estaban dando vueltas en la cama, no podían dormir. Encima en unas semanas empezaría el concurso y tendría que pasar con ella toda la gira al completo. Aun no sabia cuando duraría, esperaba que de por vida, así no vería ni a su ex ni al odioso de Koga.

Kagome por su parte no sabía que pensar, ella sabía que Inuyasha la había tratado así porque estaba enfadado, no creía que el chico la tratara así de mal por gusto. ¿Pero ella que podía hacer? No sabía que sentía por el, era seguro que atracción física, pero amor…… eso solo lo sintió por Shitoki. Ya la dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Era muy frustrante no saber que hacer, no saber que sentía. Ya lo quería saber. Tomó una decisión.

"_Iré a hablar con Shitoki, tengo que saber que siente el. Puede ser que me esté haciendo un lío por nada, alo mejor siquiera siente nada. Alo mejor, puedo estar tranquilamente con Inuyasha, si es eso, alo mejor puedo estar con el, ser su novia, sentirle cerca, sentir sus labios otra vez. Dios, son tan suaves…… besa tan bien……"_

Se quedó dormida pensando en los labios de Inuyasha, con una sonrisa en su boca quedó profundamente dormida. Todo se arreglaría, ella aclararía sus sentimientos y podría volver a probar sus labios. Soñó toda la noche con el, con sus manos acariciándola, con sus brazos abrazándola, con sus labios besándola…… Era tan feliz mientras dormía que la expresión de su cara era de tremenda paz.

Inuyasha por su lado seguía despierto, quería dormir, pero no podía. Pronto empezó a pensar otra vez en ella, en sus labios carnosos y apetecibles. Quería besarla otra vez, no separarse nunca de ellos…… pero estaba ese tío justo en el medio.

"_No pienso dejarte Kagome. Seré como tu sombra y te robaré todos los besos que pueda, me muero si no los vuelvo a probar. Necesito de ellos para poder sobrevivir. Mañana, pasado y así hasta que te acostumbres a ellos y sean tan necesarios para ti como ya lo son para mi. Haré que me desees y me ames más que a ese tipo. No pienso renunciar a ti"_

Estaba decidido. La acosaría hasta que ella cediese. Quería sentirla cerca, besarla, amarla, adorarla, todo, lo quería todo de ella. Y así quedo dormido. Con el rostro de su adorada Kagome en la mente.

Kagome se despertó muy feliz, había dormido muy bien, poco, pero bien. Desayunó unas tostadas con mermelada y un zumo de naranja, subió a su habitación y se coloreó el pelo, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de color rosa sin mangas, se peino el pelo en una coleta alta y unos pendientes de plata adornaban sus orejas, puso una base de brillo en sus labios y salió de su casa para dirigirse al colegio.

Inuyasha se despertó sin ninguna gana. Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y desayunar con las legañas aun en sus preciosos ojos. Desayunó unos cereales con leche…… no tenía mucho hambre, mas bien estaba nervioso, no sabía como podría reaccionar Kagome cuando el la besara otra vez. Se puso unos pantalones de pinzas de color negro y una camisa de color amarilla limón, muy clarita. Su madre le dijo que esa camisa resaltaba sus preciosos ojos. Quiso estar guapo para ella. Se perfumó con su perfume favorito y salió con una sonrisa en su cara. Se despidió de toda su familia y salió hacia la escuela.

Todo fue perfecto hasta que se encontraron en la entrada del colegio. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Algo mágico pasó entre los dos, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y quiso llevar a cabo su plan. La acarició la mejilla con la mano derecha y con su mano izquierda la rodeo la cintura uniendo sus labios en un delicioso beso. Los dos disfrutaban de su caricia. Para ellos no existía ni la gente, ni nada que estuviese a su alrededor, no había ni pasado ni futuro, solo presente, un delicioso presente.

Continuará……

Espero que les guste, ya se que he tardado mucho en la actualización, pero como no dispongo de 32 horas diarias pues………. Entre el King Boxing y el trabajo no tengo casi tiempo. Lo siento. Pero de todas formas gracias por sus mensajitos, son preciosos. Me hacen sentir feliz.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Su beso fue despacio y poco a poco se convirtió en algo mas intimo gracias a la intervención de las mano de Inuyasha que la acercaban casi pegándose a el. Una de sus manos la tenía acariciándola la espalda y la otra sujetándola la nuca, Kagome por su parte solo podía sentir, cada vez que el la tocaba perdía el rumbo de su vida, nada existía a su alrededor.

Inuyasha estaba muy feliz, ella reaccionaba muy bien, le correspondía el beso, sin ninguna objeción, incluso podía escuchar algunos suspiros por parte de ella. Le hacía tanta falta…. No sabía si podría pasar un día sin verla, quería estar con ella a todas horas, poder acariciarla y saber que en sus besos solo pensaba en el, que no había terceras personas, ni cuartas, ni quintas…… solo de el.

Kagome se dejaba llevar, no quería que ese beso terminara, la hacía sentir bien. Su estomago se encogía cada vez que el la acariciaba y un escalofrío la recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del pelo de su cabeza. Solo ellos dos, nadie más. Solo cuando el la besaba tenía claro que no había sitio en su corazón para otra persona. Era tan bonito sentirse así……

El timbre del inicio de las clases fue el que los hizo volver a la realidad, los labios de Kagome estaban ligeramente hinchados y con un color rojizo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el beso que acababan de experimentar. Inuyasha estaba igual que ella pero en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo de seguir por todo el día en esa situación. Kagome los miró por un momento y pudo ver un destello de rabia por ser interrumpido……. La hacía tanta gracia lo gruñón que podía llegar a ser con lo joven que era¿Qué dejaría para viejo?

Los dos se separaron y fueron cada uno por su lado sin decirse nada. No querían hablarse, una por vergüenza y el otro porque aun estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Las horas pasaron como si fueran días. En el subconsciente de cada uno de los dos estaban deseando volver a verse, sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto adictos a sus besos y a sus caricias.

Un chico estaba a la salida del colegio esperando a que Kagome saliera, quería hablar con ella. Aclarar las cosas, quería que ella le explicara, que fuese sincera con él. ¿Alo mejor tenían una oportunidad de volver a estar juntos? Sin darse cuenta se había comido todas las uñas de sus manos debido a la impaciencia que sentía por verla, por saber si ella aun sentía algo por el.

La primera en salir fue Sango, al encontrarse con ese chico casi la da un infarto. Ella no iba a permitir que ese chico viniese a estropearle el día a su primo. No señor, ahora mismo lo saca de la escuela sin que Kagome se entere.

_Hola Shitoki¿Cómo tu por aquí?_

_Hola Sango…… estoy esperando a una persona_

_Ya me imagino a quien…… y dime¿se puede saber para que?_

_Necesito hablar con ella, tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver._

_¿A si?... Pues siento decirte que Kagome no ha venido hoy a clase. No se encontraba bien, ayer no la sentó bien la cena, es que mi primo no sabe donde llevar a una chica a cenar decentemente y como Kagome tiene un estomago tan delicado pues……_

Al escuchar esto la cara de Shitoki se contrajo. Si eso era verdad…… no tenía nada que decirla, ella estaba con otro chico y no quería interferir. No quería ser el quien se metiera en una relación reviviendo momentos del pasado.

_Muy bien, entonces será mejor que me valla. Total, si ella no está aquí, yo no pinto nada._

_Si, será mejor……_

Gracias a dios no fue muy difícil deshacerse de el. Lo malo es que fue solo hoy¿y si se llegaban a encontrar? No quería ni pensarlo. Ella quería ayudar a su primo y a Kagome a estar juntos, no dejaría que nadie se metiese en el medio. Además, si ese chico había sido tan estúpido de creer cosas malas sobre Kagome es que no la quería como decía. Total, ya quedaba poco para que Kagome e Inuyasha se fueran de gira, así tendrían tiempo de estar juntos y solos, de saber que es lo que sienten en realidad.

Las semanas pasaron entre besos robados por Inuyasha. Kagome ya no podía vivir sin sus besos, incluso llegaba en algunas ocasiones a buscarlo con la mirada, la era necesario sentir sus labios. Si pasaban más de tres horas sin verlo, sin probar sus labios se ponía nerviosa, estaba inquieta.

Kagome preparaba sus maletas para la gira. Al día siguiente saldría para dar su primer concierto. El primer destino sería España, daría un concierto en Madrid, otro en Barcelona y por último en Galicia. Ya tenía ganas de conocerlo. Decían que España era preciosa y quería pasear por sus ciudades con Inuyasha de la mano.

Pudo dormir tranquila esa noche, saldrían muy temprano en un avión privado y tendría que estar descansada. Serían unos días muy agotadores, toda su agenda estaba ocupada con entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, actuaciones en directo, los conciertos, las cenas con Inuyasha…… un montón de cosas. El caso era si tendría tiempo para todo eso, un día solo tenía veinticuatro horas.

Inuyasha estaba todo nervioso, sus manos le sudaban, su ritmo cardíaco no disminuía, daba vueltas por toda la casa, tenía toda su ropa tirada por la cama sin saber que meter en su maleta…… su habitación era un caos y su cabeza mas. Quería estar guapo para ella, la gira era la oportunidad perfecta para poder conquistarla. Ser el único que estuviese en el corazón.

Por la mañana cuando llegaron al avión había un numeroso grupo de fans en la puerta del aeropuerto esperando ver a Kagome y a su ganador juntos. Los chicos no querían que pasara nada entre ellos y las chicas se morían de ganas de que surgiera un nuevo romance de cuento de hadas donde un plebeyo y una diosa se enamoraban y tenían una vida feliz juntos. La verdad que la imaginación de las chicas volaba sin ningún límite.

La primera en llegar fue Kagome, firmó algunos autógrafos y permitió hacerse algunas fotos con sus fans. Después entró en el avión para esperar a Inuyasha. Esperaba que no llegara muy tarde, tenía todo programado y no quería retrasarse en nada. Kagome miraba su reloj una y otra vez, estaba tardando mucho…….

Inuyasha ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto en la limusina que mando la agencia de Kagome. Vio que había mucha gente esperándolo. Estaba muy nervioso, en toda la noche no pudo dormir gracias a su estúpida mente que se propuso pensar cosas raras, como en Kagome y sus labios. ¿Podría besarla con la misma libertad que en el instituto? Esperaba que si, ya tenía ganas de verla.

Después de quince minutos de espera Inuyasha izo su aparición por la puerta del avión dejando a Kagome con la boca abierta. Era realmente guapo, su pelo, sus preciosos ojos amarillos y ese cuerpo…… Kagome se ruborizó un poco con sus pensamientos. Inuyasha se percató de esto y soltó una risita muy seductora. Estaba tan bonita con esas mejillas coloradas……

El avión despegó sin problemas, lo único, con un poco de retraso. En cuanto aterrizara tendría una sesión de fotos en bikini en las playas de Galicia. Lo que ella no sabía era que su querida Kikio había organizado esa sesión pero con Inuyasha y Kagome juntos ya que el chico tenía un físico perfecto para se modelo. Eso sería publicidad gratis. El viaje en avión era tranquilo, sin turbulencias, mientras dos chicos hablaban sin importar si los escuchaban.

_Bien Kagome¿Qué me tienes reservado?_

_Tu solo limítate a mirar y a sonreír a las cámaras. No tienes que hacer nada mas, si te preguntan no contestes, Kikio se encargará de contestar por ti_

_Y ahora ¿porque tanta indiferencia hacia mi?_

_No es indiferencia Inuyasha, simplemente te doy las instrucciones para que todo salga bien._

_Estas muy rara¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada, simplemente no te conozco_

_¿Cómo que no me conoces? Si vamos al mismo……_

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que Kagome le dirigía una mirada voraz. Si unía las pistas deducía que Kagome estaba haciendo como si no lo conociese, como si nadie pudiese enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Cuando estuviesen solos le preguntaría que pasa, mientras estaría calladito.

Kagome soltó un suspiro cuando pudo hacer que ese chico se callara, tenía que hacer como si no lo conociera si no todo se iría a la mierda y ella no podría volver al instituto. Después le explicaría todo.

Mientras pensaba todo esto sus ojos se clavaban en los labios del chico. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin probar esa deliciosa boca? Inuyasha se dio cuenta de esto y mojo sus labios de forma provocadora haciendo que Kagome al verse descubierta se ruborizara al máximo……

La única persona que sabía que esos dos se conocían era Kikio, ella no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba, no podía permitir que esos dos tuviesen un romance, aunque sería una publicidad para su disco estupenda, y esta vez real. Alo mejor sería buena idea si lo pensaba bien. En esos momentos en los ojos de Kikio apareció el símbolo del dólar. Estaba decidido, haría que esos dos se enamoraran y vendería la historia a alguna revista juvenil para sacar mayor tajada. Estaba segura que las estúpidas adolescentes suspirarían con una historia de amor así. Tendría que organizar un plan. Sería tan fácil manejar la situación………

Continuará…………

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Se que tardo mucho en actualizar y les pido perdón a todos. Intento ser rápida actualizando pero no tengo mucho tiempo y cuando lo tengo me bloqueo gracias a todos los problemas que me causa mi estupendo trabajo. Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza…… Bueno un beso para todos y gracias por vuestra paciencia.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Mientras Kikio resolvía algunos detalles en su mente sobre el plan para unir a Kagome y a Inuyasha, los dos chicos tenían una conversación amena, sin mencionar nada del instituto, hablaban sobre lo que harían, donde dormirían… Kagome le ponía a Inuyasha al corriente de todo, para que el viaje se hiciese más ameno.

Después de unas horas de viaje, Kagome se levantó de su asiento y se fue al baño para refrescarse un poco la cara y para hacer sus necesidades, e Inuyasha la siguió, quería besarla una vez más. Estar con ella y no poder abrazarla, besarla, teniéndola tan cerca se le hacía tremendamente doloroso.

Kagome entró en el baño y se dejó la puerta abierta mientras se refrescaba, ya después la cerraría para hacer sus necesidades. Inuyasha al ver esto aprovecho y se metió dentro cerrando la puerta, cosa que dejó a Kagome con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome lentamente atrapándola contra la pared del baño, la sujetó por la cintura haciendo que su huída fuese nula y posó sus labios en los de la chica. Al principio el beso era tranquilo, expectante por si los descubrían pero después, ya no había salvación, se besaban con pasión, sin importar quien estuviera dentro del avión, ni si los podían descubrir, nada, simplemente, nada les preocupaba, nada más que entregarse el uno a los brazos del otro.

Kagome no podía pensar en nada mas que en Inuyasha y a Inuyasha le pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que sus labios se juntaban ya no había razón, ni nada, solo ellos dos, y esa sensación les encantaba. Poco a poco y perezosamente empezaron a separarse, Kagome tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por la pasión del beso y le miraba con cara de idiota enamorada, no lo podía remediar, estaba locamente enamorada de Inuyasha, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Se miraron por un rato hasta que Kagome rompió el encanto

_Inuyasha, tenemos que andar con cuidado, recuerda que no estamos en el instituto_

_Lo se, pero es que te echaba de menos_

_Inuyasha, date cuenta, ahora no me puedo comportar como una niña de instituto, ahora tengo responsabilidades y una apariencia que mantener_

_Pues mándalo todo al diablo y vuelve conmigo, no necesitas todo esto para ser especia, tú eres la chica más increíble que yo e conocido nunca_

Ante estas palabras el corazón de Kagome se estremeció. Sintió un dolor en el estomago por tener que disimular, con lo sencillo que sería vivir su amor libre, sin apariencias ni engaños, solos ellos dos. Pero esto no podía ser, estaba prohibido para ella, y eso lo tenía que asumir.

_Inuyasha, por favor, tengo contratos firmados, mi agente está sentada a unos metros de aquí, si ella se da cuenta de lo que pasa, adiós a todo._

_Entonces ¿reconoces que pasa algo entre nosotros?_

¿Que responderle ante esta pregunta? Era obvio que se moría de amor por el, pero no podía decírselo, estaba en contra de todo lo que quería proteger. Si ella le entregaba su corazón se terminaba su vida normal. Estaba segura que Kikio se interpondría.

_No lo se aun, pero dame tiempo, necesito poner en orden mi cabeza_

_Está bien, tengo toda la vida para esperarte, pero no tardes mucho ¿OK? Sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes_

_Si, lo se._

Inuyasha salió primero del baño ya que Kagome se lo pidió, tenia que hacer sus cosas íntimas. Se fue a sentar y pudo ver una mirada cómplice de la agente de Kagome¿Qué estaría tramando esa tipa?

Kikio no paraba de hablar por teléfono, confirmando citas y arreglando entrevistas que se darían en otras ciudades y otros países. Inuyasha pudo escuchar una de sus conversaciones

_Ya lo sabes, todo está arreglado, en cuanto nos instalemos en el hotel, se hará la sesión de fotografía_

_¿Pero tú te encargas de traer al chico que posará con Kagome?_

_Si, no te preocupes por eso, después de la sesión fotográfica tenemos una entrevista. Mañana salimos dirección Madrid, hay que preparar el concierto._

_Está bien, no me preocupo, después nos vemos. Ciao_

_Hasta luego_

Kikio cortó la llamada y marcó más números para seguir hablando, entonces se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la miraba con una pronunciada interrogación rondándole en la cabeza. Era cierto, tenía que pedirle permiso a el para salir en la sesión fotográfica……

_Inuyasha, acércate un segundo_

_Dime¿Qué quieres?_

_Verás, el chico que tenía que salir en las fotografías de esta tarde se puso enfermo…… yo podría encontrar a alguno, pero con tan poco tiempo solo quedan aprovechados que no perderán tiempo en meter mano a Kagome durante la sesión…… ¿Te importaría ser tu el modelo?_

_¿COMO? Yo…… este…… yo……_

_Es solo para que Kagome no pase el mal trago de tener que aguantar a un pulpo, ya sabes, para que no la meta mano_

_Entonces de acuerdo. No permitiré que ningún tío se propase con Kagome_

Inuyasha se fue a sentar de nuevo a su sitio con la cabeza bien alta, después de todo había salvado a su Kagome de las manos pervertidas de un chico pervertido. Kikio sonreía, esto sería más fácil de lo que ella pensaba. Estaba segura que podría vender el notición antes de lo que se esperaba.

Después de unas horas mas, el avión aterrizó en Galicia, las playas de Vigo estaban esperando con todo preparado para la sesión fotográfica. A Kagome le entregaron un par de bikinis muy pequeñitos y unos pareos a juego para las fotos. A Inuyasha le dieron unos bañadores de licra apretados que parecían bóxer, se sentía muy incomodo, después de todo, había demasiada gente que no conocía. Y el era mas bien vergonzoso.

Ya estaba todo preparado, Kagome e Inuyasha se llevaban a la perfección delante de las cámaras, hacían una pareja perfecta. El magnetismo que sentían el uno por el otro se palpaba en el ambiente haciendo que las fotos quedaran perfectas. Había fotos de ellos posando abrazados, jugando con la arena, salpicándose con el agua, en el agua abrazados……

Todo era perfecto. Cuando terminaron la sesión fotográfica fueron al hotel para cambiarse. Kagome se puso un vestido de color azul cielo ceñido al cuerpo con unos pendientes blancos y los zapatos del mismo color, su pelo se lo dejó suelto, parecía seda la moverse con cada paso que daba.

Inuyasha se puso unos vaqueros de color azul y un polo de color rojo, sus zapatos de color negro y el pelo suelto. Se echo unas gotas de su perfume favorito y salió de su habitación hacia la entrada del hotel donde ya lo estaban esperando.

Kikio era la única que estaba a la entrada del hotel esperando a los dos chicos. Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar, ante la mirada impaciente de la agente de Kagome. Cuando Kagome bajó las escaleras del hotel, Inuyasha quedó mudo, en su vida la había visto tan bonita. Kagome se sonrojó un poco al ver como el chico la miraba, en sus ojos se podía ver ¿amor?

_Estas preciosa Kagome_

_Gracias Inuyasha, tu también estas muy guapo._

_No se si me voy a poder contener……_

Esto último lo dijo muy bajito para que nadie lo escuchara, solamente ella. Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la limusina que había aparcada en la entrada. Era de la marca mercedes, de color blanco, muy nueva comparada con las limusinas que se veían normalmente.

Ante tanto despliegue de lujo, la gente de Vigo se giraba para ver la limusina pasar, dejando ver una cabeza que asomaba por la ventana del techo, su melena azabache jugaba con el viento y el sol, agradecido por verla, la premiaba con destellos azulados en su larga cabellera, haciéndola ver mucho mas bonita. En el ambiente podía respirar el olor a sal y a mar que inundaba todos sus sentidos. Era tan grato poder sentirse así de libre por un rato….

Después de un largo camino en el que Kagome no metió la cabeza ni un solo segundo dentro de la limusina, llegaron al centro donde se realizaría la entrevista. Los tres bajaron del coche y se adentraron en el establecimiento donde ya los estaban esperando. En la mesa principal se pusieron, en el centro Kagome ya que era la estrella, en el lado derecho, Kikio para tener una mejor visión de todos los reporteros, y así poder ceder la palabra o intervenir si no convenía la pregunta y en el lado izquierdo Inuyasha, que estaba realmente nervioso porque no sabía si tendría que contestar alguna pregunta, era evidente que no sabría que decir. Este punto se lo aclaró Kikio que se acercó a el por la espalda

_No te preocupes Inuyasha, no es necesario que contestes ninguna pregunta, yo contestaré por ti. En caso de que no pueda, entonces esta luz roja se encenderá dándote paso a la palabra. ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

_Si, lo que tu digas, solo espero no meter la pata._

_No te preocupes por eso, si metes la pata se lo tomarán como una broma y todos se reirán. Tú, solo limítate a sonreír……_

_Está bien._

Después de eso, los periodistas comenzaron a entrar en la sala. Cuando todos se acomodaron dieron paso a las entrevistas. Todos querían saber sobre la gira y sobre que tal se llevaban Inuyasha y Kagome…

_Y bien, señorita Kagome¿Qué tal es su relación con el ganador del concurso?_

_Primero e de aclarar que se llama Inuyasha, y lo segundo es que hemos encajado bastante bien, tenemos un carácter parecido lo que hace que pensemos igual y no haya ninguna discusión. _

_Eso está muy bien, señorita Kagome. Ahora, Inuyasha ¿Kagome era lo que tu esperabas?_

_Sin duda, es mucho mejor, es agradable, simpática y muy madura para su edad por lo que podemos tener largas conversaciones. Además es muy divertida y le saca la sonrisa a cualquiera……_

La entrevista prosiguió con preguntas sobre los detalles de la gira que Kikio contestaba gustosamente. Inuyasha había contestado muy bien a las preguntas que se le formularon, incluso parecía que había nacido para esto. Kagome estaba realmente orgullosa de el.

La entrevista fue muy larga y cuando llegaron al hotel después de comentar algunas cosas de la entrevista entre ellos, cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar. Kagome se puso su camisón de seda de color rosa palo de tirantes y muy corto y se metió en la cama. Inuyasha se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama con unos bóxer. Estaban tan agotados que no les dio tiempo tocar la almohada con la cabeza cuando ya estaban completamente dormidos. El día había sido tan agotador que dormirían profundamente durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó con todas las legañas pegadas en los ojos, odiaba cuando se despertaba así, tenía que lavarse la cara como tres veces para poder despejarse. Sin duda esta gira sería muy agotadora. Inuyasha seguía dormido hasta que el teléfono despertador sonó para que el chico no se quedara en tierra.

Kagome se vistió con unos pantalones deportivos anchos de color blanco con dos líneas negras a los lados del pantalón que llegaban de la cadera hasta los bajos. Se puso un short de color negro que dejaba su vientre plano al descubierto y una cadena de plata en su cintura. El pelo se lo recogió en una coleta alta haciendo que el pelo cayese en cascada. Bajó a desayunar al restaurante ya que después cogerían un avión hasta Madrid para llegar lo antes posible, tenía muchas cosas que ensayar para que el concierto quedara perfecto.

Inuyasha se puso unos pantalones negros deportivos addidas con franjas laterales de color blanco, después cubrió su torso con un polo blanco y unas deportivas del mismo color. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta baja y se roció con un perfume llamado Tous. Se dirigió al restaurante para desayunar con Kagome que seguramente ya estaría esperándolo

Los dos chicos desayunaban muy divertidos entre bromas. Se notaba a leguas el buen rollo que existía entre esos dos. Kikio los observaba de lejos meditando como sería la mejor forma de vender la exclusiva y en que momento debía de hacerlo. Tenía que ser muy elaborada, no podía dejar ningún detalle sin revisar, todo tenía que ser perfecto, desde las fotos hasta las entrevistas cuando ese amor saliese a la luz.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron al aeropuerto para llegar lo antes posible a Madrid, tenían tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo…….

Continuará……..

Se que me querrán matar por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que no tengo tiempo. Entre unas cosas y otras no me llega la inspiración….

Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen muchos reviews, son mi alimento para la inspiración.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por sus mensajitos. De verdad los agradezco mucho. Un beso enorme para todos. Sean felices.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

El viaje en avión fue perfecto, sin turbulencias ni inconvenientes, bueno eso para Kagome ya que no tubo tiempo ni de comer revisando las letras de las canciones y haciendo sus ejercicios vocales con su profesor de canto. Mientras Inuyasha la observada sintiéndose aislado, nadie le hacía caso, estaba solo, sin tener con quien hablar. El teléfono de Kagome sonó con una musiquilla muy pegadiza.

_¿Si?_

_¿Kagome? Soy Sango, tengo información sobre el tema que me encomendaste_

_¿A si? Dime_

Unas semanas antes de salir de gira, Kagome le pidió a Sango que descubriera porque su ex novio la había dejado y que se enterara de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella ahora. No quería dejarse llevar con Inuyasha sin saber que pasaba con Shitoki. No quería hacerle daño ya que no sabía si sentía aun algo por el.

_Creo que no te va a gustar lo que averigüé_

_Da igual, cuéntamelo de todas formas_

_Esta bien, solo espero que no influya en tu gira_

_No te preocupes, se separar lo emocional de lo profesional._

_Muy bien, estuve en tu antigua escuela preguntando sin dejarme ver mucho ya que no quería que Shitoki se sintiera acosado. De lo que me enteré es de que al poco tiempo de que tu te hicieses famosa, Shitoki empezó a salir con otras chicas, no se como decírtelo mas suave, gracias a ti se hizo muy popular entre las chicas en la escuela. Lo siento Kagome……_

_No te preocupes Sango, esto me ayudará a saber mis sentimientos._

_Pero es que esto no es todo. El no te quería dejar y por lo visto Kikio se enteró de todo y hablo con el diciéndole que tu estabas con otros chicos hasta que el te dejo. Shitoki se hizo el bueno diciendo por toda la escuela que aun te amaba pero que te había tenido que dejar porque tu le eras infiel, y claro el eso no lo podía aguantar, era demasiado para su orgullo. Kagome el se hace el bueno y a ti te pone de mala._

_Muy bien, pues va a saber todo lo mala que puedo ser. Ese no sabe quien es Kagome Higurashi enfadada._

_Yo te apoyo amiga, en lo que decidas, yo estoy contigo. No me gusta que la gente invente para hacerse los que no rompieron un plato en su vida._

_Te llamaré. Ahora tengo que centrarme para el concierto en Madrid._

_OK. Espero tu llamada. Un beso._

_Un beso, y gracias_

Kagome colgó y una lágrima de desilusión se escapo de sus ojos resbalándose por su mejilla. Kikio lo notó y se acercó a ella para saber que era lo que la pasaba, no la gustaba verla triste, ella tenía que estar feliz, era una chica afortunada.

_Kagome¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada Kikio, ya no me pasa nada. Muchas gracias por todo lo que as echo por mí_

_¿Y eso a que viene?_

_A que ya se todo lo que pasó con Shitoki, gracias por protegerme._

_Es mi trabajo, de todas formas yo ya te había cogido cariño, no iba a permitir que un estúpido como ese te hiciese daño._

_Gracias. Quiero escribir un rato, es posible que añada una canción al concierto._

_Me parece bien, todo lo que escribas sobre tus sentimientos te hará bien._

Kikio se fue a sentar de nuevo a su sitio dando las gracias de poder trabajar con una artista como Kagome. Si hubiese sido otra estrella de seguro su trabajo la gustaría menos. Con Kagome todo era más fácil, ella confiaba en la estrella, sabía que nunca haría nada de lo que tuviese que esconderse luego.

Kagome estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno de canciones una nueva letra para desahogar toda la frustración que ahora sentía. Inuyasha no había podido oír nada de lo que Kagome y Kikio habían hablado, pero sabía que Sango la había llamado, y que por la cara que puso Kagome cuando colgó, no tenía que ser nada bueno. Tenía que llamar a su prima para saber que estaba pasando. No quería ver en esos preciosos ojos la tristeza que ahora podía ver. Después la llamaría, ahora sería muy escandaloso ya que su prima se negaría a decirle nada.

El avión aterrizó, Kagome no quiso ir ni al hotel a dejar las maletas, se fue directamente al estadio donde realizarían el concierto, quería que todo saliese perfecto y para eso tendría que ensayar en el escenario para conocerlo bien. Los bailarines ya la estaban esperando, y tenía que darle la nueva letra a su manager para que la incluyese en el listado de temas para el concierto. Inuyasha estuvo haciendo turismo echando de menos a Kagome. Decidió llamar a su prima para saber lo que pasaba.

_Sango, soy Inuyasha_

_Hola primo¿que tal está todo por Madrid?_

_Bien, ahora Kagome está ensayando y yo estoy haciendo turismo. Tengo un montón de fotos para enseñarte y te e comprado un regalito._

_¿UN REGALITO¿Y que es?_

_No te lo voy a decir. Sango, quiero hacer un trato contigo……_

_Ya sabía yo que tú no me comprabas algo sin querer algo a cambio…… es típico de ti._

_No es eso, es solo un intercambio de favores…… yo te compro un regalito en cada sitio que visitemos y tú me das una información que necesito. Es muy importante, sabes que si no lo fuese no te compraría nada_

_Lo se, dime¿Qué quieres saber?_

_¿Qué hablaron Kagome y tú por teléfono para que se pusiese tan triste de repente?_

_Lo siento Inuyasha, pero esto no te lo puedo contar_

_Eres mi prima y la amiga de Kagome, a mi me tienes que contar ya que por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre y Kagome es tu amiga y por ello la tienes que ayudar. No es bueno para ella estar tan triste, no es lo normal en su carácter._

_Lo se Inu, pero es algo personal de ella y no puedo estar contando a la gente lo que la pasa, traicionaría su confianza en mi_

_Yo no soy la gente, soy tu primo…… por lo de traicionar su confianza no te preocupes, ella nunca se enterará de que tu me contaste lo que pasaba, aunque me bañen en aceite hirviendo y con cucarachas a mi alrededor. Lo juro por mi colección de chapas y por mi colección de armas antiguas._

_Si lo juras por tus colecciones se que no vas a decir nada. Pero tienes que entender que yo no soy quien para contarte esto. Si fuese un secreto mío yo te lo contaría sin pensármelo, se que guardas bien los secretos, pero no es mío y por lo tanto no te lo puedo contar, no insistas, de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra sobre el ex de Kagome_

En ese momento Sango se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y se tapó la boca con la mano libre que tenía pero aunque la torturara no le contaría nada mas.

_¿Qué tiene que ver el ex de Kagome con su tristeza¿Es que ese estúpido la hizo algo? Dímelo o cojo un vuelo ahora mismo, voy para tu casa y te pateo la espalda hasta que hables._

Sango tenía que pensar algo y rápido para que su primo no cumpliera sus amenazas ya que sabía que era muy capaz de cumplirlas

_No Inu, es algo del pasado que ella no sabía. No te puedo contar, te lo prometo, ya me gustaría a mi que te pudiese contar para que le patearas el culo a ese imbecil…… te recomiendo que si no quieres que Kagome se enfade contigo esperes a que ella te cuente que pasó._

_Está bien, pero como sea algo muy grave, prepárate primita porque nadie te salvará de mi ira_

_Lo se primo. Ahora te tengo que colgar, e quedado con Miroku para ir a tomar un helado._

_Bien, hasta luego._

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono con un sabor amargo en su boca, no quería ni imaginar que había pasado para que su prima quisiese que el le pateara el culo al ex de Kagome…… pero lo averiguaría y le patearía la cara de todas formas. Después de andar mucho decidió ir a ver como andaban los ensayos de Kagome y para ver si la podía ayudar en algo.

Kagome estaba mas concentrada que nunca en los pasos de baile y en la letra de las canciones, sabía que la letra que había escrito sería un poco ruda a comparación de las canciones que ella solía interpretar pero sería una buena canción, estaba segura que muchas chicas se sentirían identificadas con ella. Ya le habían puesto una música muy bailable y estaban ensayando los pasos para esa canción, eran pasos de baile muy sensuales y rudos, como si en un momento pareciese un ángel y al instante después fuese el mismo demonio. Inuyasha escuchaba la música sin letra y veía como Kagome bailaba la canción tarareando sin desvelar la letra. Seguro era una canción secreta para sorprender a sus fans.

Después de muchas horas de ensayo Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron ir a cenar solos con el consentimiento de Kikio ya que esta vio la oportunidad perfecta de sacar algunas fotografías para publicar después con la historia de su amor, como un diario de su relación, como desde cuando empezó hasta cuando se vio publicada.

La cena transcurría muy divertida, entre risas y anécdotas de la infancia divertidas.

_Y dime Kagome¿tú nunca le cortaste el pelo a tu vecino?_

_Ja ja ja ja…… yo no era tan traviesa como tu que se lo cortaste a tu compañerita de guardería._

_Ja ja ja ja ……… fue algo muy gracioso, ver la cara que puso su madre cuando la vio salir de la clase mientras la niña lloraba ja ja ja ja estoy seguro que tu arias algo parecido, venga, cuéntamelo_

_Bueno……… yo le pegué goma de mascar a un niño de mi guardería por decir que era mi novio……… el muy pervertido siempre intentaba levantarme la falda._

_Entonces se lo tenía merecido. Ja ja ja ja me hubiese gustado verlo…… seguro que eras la típica niñita con dos coletitas y un vestidito rosa o con florecitas._

_Pues si, pero eso no es nada malo. A mi mama le gustaba vestirme así y a mi me encantaba._

_No me lo puedo creer……… ja ja ja ja eras la típica niñita mal criada y llorona_

_Yo no lloraba si no me hacían daño, a los que me hacían cosas pervertidas les pegaba cosas en la cabeza o les tiraba todo el yogur en sus zapatos ja ja ja era muy divertido._

Los dos se lo pasaban muy bien, cuando estaban juntos se olvidaban de la hora que era y de lo que pasaba alrededor, se lo pasaban tan bien………

Cuando terminaron de cenar los dos se fueron para el hotel, sus habitaciones estaban una en frente de la otra a si que se despidieron en el pasillo con un corto beso en la mejilla pero a Inuyasha se le hizo poco y giró la cara haciendo que el segundo beso en vez de caer en la mejilla derecha fuese a dar a la boca, transformándose en un beso tierno y dulce aunque corto. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar sus labios y lo echaba de menos. Kagome se metió en su habitación totalmente sonrojada por el beso de Inuyasha e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo solo que con una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos.

Al día siguiente a las ocho de la noche sería el concierto de Kagome y los dos tendrían que descansar para tener todas sus energías renovadas. Los dos se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y se fueron a dormir pensando en lo bien que se lo pasaban el uno junto al otro y en sus sentimientos hacia la persona que habitaba a solo unos metros de ellos, tan solo los separaba un pasillo y dos puertas.

Continuará……

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo e disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Les mando un beso muy fuerte a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que dejan reviews les doy las gracias de corazón. Sin sus reviews estoy segura que no continuaría escribiendo, son la razón por la que cada día me despierto pensando en nuevas ideas para actualizar las historias.

Los amo a todos. Intentaré actualizar mas rápido.

CATTITA.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

La noche pasó tranquila entre sueños agradables donde el uno pasaba el día con el otro, en el que demostraban sus sentimientos sin tapujos y podían estar en cualquier sitio con solo pensarlo. Todos dormían y descansaban tranquilamente para el día que les esperaba, ensayos, selección del vestuario, entonaciones, entrevistas…… y la sorpresa que Kagome había preparado para su querido ex novio que sería visto en todo el mundo, nadie la dejaba como un trapo sucio y se quedaba tan tranquilo. Ya estaba cansada de ser la estúpida que se creía todo lo que la contaban y perdonaba a todo el mundo, ella no era tonta, puede ser que excesivamente buena pero no era tonta y ya habían abusado demasiado de ella. En ese concierto sería la primera vez que dejaría a la luz facetas de su vida que siempre había mantenido al margen para que no la atosigaran con preguntas personales.

El día llegó, con un cielo despejado sin ninguna nube amenazando con perturbar el perfecto concierto que se realizaría por la noche. En la habitación de Kagome todo era un caos, topa tirada por todas partes, maquillaje tirado por todo el mueble, todos los pendientes, pulseras y de más adornos estaban todos desordenados en el joyero. A Kagome se la veía correr de un lado para otro sacando mas ropa con el pelo revuelto y mojado sin peinar, en su rostro se podía leer la desesperación, una maleta estaba en una silla esperando ser llenada de ropa para el concierto. Kagome comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones de deporte ajustados de color rojo con dos franjas blancas a los lados, una camisa del mismo color, ajustada que dejaba ver su tripa y su ombligo con un pequeño piercing del mismo color que el conjunto, llevaba puestos unas zapatillas de deporte de color blanco con las trencillas de color rojo. Muy conjuntada. Tenía pensado desayunar con Inuyasha, quería hablar con el pero no sabía como ya que lo había rechazado en varias ocasiones¿Cómo le iba a decir que quería estar con el? Nunca se había declarado a un chico y eso la ponía realmente nerviosa. Kagome bajó las escaleras para llegar al restaurante donde Inuyasha tendría que estar esperando.

Inuyasha se había despertado de muy buen humor, quería pasar las últimas horas con Kagome antes de que empezara el concierto. Tenía tantas ganas de verla y de estar a solas con ella…… Se dio una ducha rápida, se afeitó la poca barba que tenía, se puso unos pantalones de tela de color negro y una camisa del mismo tipo de color blanca, dejando algunos botones desabrochados, enseñando un poco su perfecto pecho. Se hizo una coleta baja, se perfumó un poco con el perfume que un día su madre le regaló para su cumpleaños y salió de la habitación con dirección al restaurante donde tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su adorada Kagome. Tenía pensado secuestrarla o algo parecido para poder estar un rato largo con ella, poder rozar sus labios otra vez, aunque fuese la última vez. Se sentó en una mesa para tomar un delicioso desayuno compuesto por un zumo de naranja, unos gofres con chocolate y un baso de leche con colacao.

Sango estaba hablando con su hermano para que intentase averiguar algo mas sobre Shitoki, tenía que enterarse de todo para darle donde mas le dolía.

_Kohaku, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande_

_Dime hermana¿Qué necesitas?_

_Verás, necesito que te enteres de todo lo relacionado con Shitoki, quiero saber sus puntos débiles y todo lo relacionado con la historia que contó sobre Kagome_

_¿Para que quieres saber todo eso?_

_No te lo puedo contar, solo necesito que me ayudes sin preguntar, en el momento que yo pueda contarte que es lo que pasa lo haré._

_Está bien, no te preocupes……_

_Muchas gracias, hermanito, esto no lo voy a olvidar…_

_Eso espero, me debes una, y muy gorda_

_OK, gracias_

Después de convencer a su hermano, decidió llamar a Kagome para saber que era lo que estaba planeando y así poder ayudarla mejor.

_Kag, soy yo, Sango_

_Dime¿que te sucede?_

_Me tienes muy intrigada, me gustaría saber que es lo que vas a hacer para intentar ayudarte._

_No puedo, confío en ti Sango, pero es una sorpresa para todos, solo te voy a pedir un favor que espero que hagas sin hacer ninguna pregunta_

_Está bien, solo dime que es lo que necesitas, esperaré paciente a ver que es lo que tienes preparado_

_Necesito que reúnas a todo mi colegio, al que iba antes, necesito que todos vean el concierto que daré esta noche, te daré un código que tienes que poner en el mando de la televisión privada para que se pueda ver. Necesito que todos estén, no vas a tener ningún problema con el director, ya me e encargado de eso……_

_No sabía que eras tan calculadora_

_No soy calculadora, simplemente me cansé de que se rían de mi y que se queden tan tranquilos mientras yo termino llorando en mi cama pensando que todo es mi culpa. Por Shitoki lloré mucho, durante muchas horas, echándome la culpa de todo, arrepintiéndome de cosas que no había hecho, no sabes como me sentí._

_Perdóname, no quería que te pusieses mal, no era mi intención, se que sufriste mucho, era solo que me había resultado incluso gracioso que calcularas una pequeña sorpresa para todos. Haré lo que me pides. _

_Gracias Sango, eres una parte muy importante de mi plan y no se como te agradeceré todo esto_

_Con que seas mi amiga y me des la satisfacción de ver la cara que pondrá el idiota ese es suficiente¿por cierto¿a que hora es el concierto?_

_A las ocho, procura que estén todos._

_No te preocupes, ahora mismo me encargo de todo._

_Gracias otra vez, te lo agradeceré de por vida._

_Las amigas estamos para eso. Estamos en contacto. Un beso_

_OK, un beso_

Sango colgó el teléfono y llamó a Miroku para pedirle ayuda, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para poder hacer que todos los de la escuela de Kagome estuviesen presentes para el concierto. Miroku aceptó encantado, ya tenía ganas de estar con Sango. Esta vez no lo estropearía con sus mañas, quería intentar no estropear el momento ya que sabía que si le ponía una mano encima estaba seguro que se acabaría ese momento tan privado.

Los dos fueron hacia el colegio de Kagome, se metieron en la sala de noticias y anunciaron por bombo y platillo el concierto de Kagome. La noticia comenzó con una de sus canciones, lo que hizo que todos ya estuviesen parados mirando hacia los altavoces, la música poco a poco fue bajando el volumen hasta que una voz femenina y masculina dijeron:

_Les invitamos a todos a ver el concierto de la súper estrella Kagome Higurashi en una pantalla de televisión gigante que se colocara en la sala de audiovisuales, con motivo de su concierto en Madrid, España. En este concierto Kagome se acordará de todos ustedes, a sido idea de ella convocarlos a este evento. La entrada es gratuita y se regalarán una camiseta con una fotografía de ella nunca editada, además del último notición relacionado con la cantante que solo se comunicara en este evento. Todos los que quieran asistir solo tienen que aparecer a las ocho de la noche en la sala de audiovisuales. Muchas gracias por su atención, aquí les dejamos con una de sus canciones para abrir boca._

Sango y Miroku se fueron de la escuela escuchando como todos decían que asistirían, nadie se perdería ese acontecimiento. La verdad es que cuando se juntaban para cosas así eran los mejores. Sus cerebros trabajaban como uno solo, lo que a uno no se le ocurría, se le ocurría al otro. Simplemente eran perfectos.

Kagome bajó las escaleras y se adentró en el restaurante, encontrándose así a su adorado Inuyasha, ahora estaba segura de sus sentimientos, no sabía como se lo iba a decir pero tendría que hacérselo saber, no quería perderlo por tardar tanto en decidirse. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Inuyasha y le dio un beso delicado en la mejilla haciendo que las mejillas de los dos se pusiesen de un color rojizo. Inuyasha no se lo podía creer, jamás pensó que Kagome hiciese eso delante de todo el mundo. El día no podía ir mejor.

_¿Me das un poquito de tu gofre?_

_Claro, puedes comértelo entero si quieres_

_No, solo quiero un trocito, no tengo mucho hambre_

Kagome rompió un pedacito del gofre y se lo metió en la boca cerrando los ojos y saboreando el delicado chocolate derretirse en su boca haciendo que el chico sudara mucho ante esa visión

_Veo que te gusta el chocolate_

_Si, la verdad es que me encanta_

_Se nota, se nota. Bueno¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?_

_Pues me gustaría que me acompañaras a los ensayos, necesito que me digas como queda, tu opinión es muy importante para mi_

_Gracias, voy encantado_

_Bien, entonces vamos a terminar de desayunar y salimos para el estadio, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos._

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo._

Los dos chicos terminaron de desayunar y se fueron al estadio para poder empezar con los ensayos de la chica. Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso, su cuerpo experimentaba nuevas sensaciones al ver su cuerpo moverse con tanta sensualidad empapado en su sudor, la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo haciéndolo mas seductor. Después de horas de ensayo fueron a comer juntos a un restaurante cerca del hotel, Kagome tenía pintado el pelo de la misma forma que cuando iba a clases para no ser reconocida. Pasaron una tarde tan estupenda que Kagome casi se olvida del concierto que tenía que dar, por poco y no llega.

Había una cola descomunal de gente esperando para entrar en el estadio, se habían vendido todas las entradas e incluso se decía que había entradas falsificadas tan perfectas que ni se notó hasta que se hizo el recuento, por lo que había mas gente de la esperada. El escenario estaba a oscuras, la gente gritaba el nombre de Kagome a pleno pulmón…… De repente una luz iluminó una parte del escenario y Kagome salió a escena con unos pantalones de color negro muy ajustados y una camisa roja sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo y muy cortita, tenía puestas unas pulseras de pinchos y una cinta de cuero puesta como gargantilla, su pelo suelto ondeaba el viento y un leve humo empezó a salir del suelo haciendo su presencia mas mística. Una música que nadie conocía comenzó a sonar muy despacio para dar paso a la voz de Kagome

_Queridos amigos, esta es una canción dedicada a un antiguo amor que ya no habita en mi corazón, y es una sorpresa para todos ustedes ya que es una canción que no está grabada en ninguno de mis discos, es mi regalo para toda la gente que me apoya, para todos mis amigos, para toda la gente que me conoce y muy en especial para ustedes._

De pronto todo el escenario se ilumino dejando ver a los bailarines y la música comenzó a sonar, dando paso a la letra de la canción cantada por la artista.

_Ya no me pinto mi sonrisa nueva para recibirte_

_Ya no me muero por besar tus labios ni tocar tu piel_

_Ya no me rompo la esperanza a golpes contra tu inconsciencia murió mi paciencia_

_Y ahora estoy despierta y no me quedan ganas para verte más_

_Ya no recuerdo k me hizo un día quedarme a tu lado_

_Por mas que quiera no recuerdo que pude encontrar en ti_

_E estado ciega demasiado tiempo_

_Y ahora estoy cansada de seguirte el juego_

_Cuando nazca el alba estaré muy lejos, muy lejos de ti_

_No te puedo creer, ya ni puedo creerte _

_Te olvidaste de mí, me tenías en frente_

_Esta idiota se va _

_Voy a cambiar mi suerte _

_Ya no temo tu voz, tú me has hecho más fuerte_

_He malgastado junto a ti ilusiones de una nueva vida_

_Sin darme cuenta de que para ti e sido un capricho mas_

_Me sedujiste con falsas promesas y con fantasías de pasión eterna_

_Todo eran mentiras que ni tu creías pero yo creí_

_Ya no despierto empapada en lágrimas cada mañana_

_Me siento fuerte para dibujarme un nuevo amanecer_

_Ya no estoy rota de dolor y rabia_

_Y al mirar tu cara ya no siento nada _

_Ya no soy la tonta que te perdonaba una y otra vez_

_No te puedo creer, ya ni quiero creerte _

_Te olvidaste de mí_

_Me tenias en frente esta idiota se va _

_Voy a cambiar mi suerte_

_Ya no temo tu voz, tu me as hecho mas fuerte_

_Ya no me afecta tu dolor_

_Tu falsa excusa de mal perdedor_

_No me conmueve, no me hiere_

_Ya no me aplasta a tu corazón, muerto y corrupto de tanto rencor_

_No dejas nada entre tu y yo, todo acabo_

_No te puedo creer ya ni quiero creerte_

_Te olvidaste de mí, me tenías en frente_

_Esta idiota se va, voy a cambiar mi suerte_

_Ya no temo tu voz, tú me has hecho más fuerte_

Todo el mundo aplaudía, sin duda les había encantado la canción, pero no todo terminaba aquí.

_Espero que les haya gustado, ahora van a escuchar otra que tampoco está grabada en ningún sitio, va dedicada a la misma persona, no es el tipo de letra que suelo escribir, pero me salió de dentro al enterarme de una traición¿saben que? Creo que muchos de ustedes se sentirán identificados con esta canción, espero que les guste, la escribí con muchas ganas. Es para Shitoki_

La verdad es que nadie sabía quien era ese Shitoki, menos un chico de pelo plateado y ojos del color del sol que miraba muy sorprendido como Kagome tenía puesta ahora una mini falda de cuero negra y unas botas que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla del mismo color. Realmente esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

A quien mas le sorprendió esta reacción de la chica fue al nombrado en la dedicatoria que miraba sorprendido la televisión mientras todos le miraban, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa de superioridad y triunfo que pronto se le quietaría al escuchar la letra.

La música de esta canción era mucho mas bailable, se pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que este se moviese al compás de la música, de una forma sensual y atrevida, como queriendo dar a entender que no necesitas de nadie para sentirte así, deseada y querida por todos.

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

_Sin mis manos atadas a tus pies_

_Que es mi mundo sin ti_

_Sin tu forma de hacer todo al revés_

_Que es mi mundo sin ti_

_Ahora que sin dudar te dije adiós_

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

_Alejar este abismo entre los dos_

_Márchate y llora por mí_

_Que as perdido tu oportunidad_

_Me engañaste y ahora tendrás que sufrir _

_Porque ya no quiero verte ya no quiero verte_

_Ya no quiero verte más_

_Por mi te puedes ir al cuerno_

_Vasta ya de tus mentiras y tu falsa forma de amar_

_Confínate tu propio infierno sin mi amor _

_Anda llórale a ella y trágate tu dolor_

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

_El opuesto al desierto de tu amor_

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

_El lugar donde fuiste el perdedor_

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

_Un jardín donde puedo respirar_

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

_Donde alguien me amara de verdad_

_Tuyo fue mi corazón_

_Ya no vengas a pedir perdón_

_Tus mentiras ahora tendrás que pagar_

_Porque ya no quiero verte ya no quiero verte_

_Ya no quiero verte más_

_Por mi te puedes ir al cuerno _

_Vasta ya de tus mentiras _

_Y tu falsa forma de amar _

_Confínate tu propio infierno sin mi amor_

_Anda y llórale a ella y trágate tu dolor_

_Por mi te puedes ir al cuerno_

_Hoy me marcho de tu vida para no volver nunca más_

_Y si te encuentro ni me acuerdo que te vi_

_Porque no cambio por nada ahora mi mundo sin ti_

_Es mi mundo sin ti_

El concierto prosiguió sin ningún altercado, haciéndolo uno de los mejores eventos del año, Kagome estuvo esplendida y todo el mundo disfrutó tanto que algunos ya estaban planeando un viaje para asistir al resto de los conciertos que daría en España.

Continuará…………………………….

* * *

Espero que les guste la continuación. A mí si me gustó. Siento la tardanza pero como digo en mis otros fics, estoy realmente ocupada, intento actualizar rápido, de verdad, ahora son las 3:41 de la madrugada, e salido de trabajar a la 1 de la madrugada y e decidido actualizar ya que no se cuando tendré tiempo para volver a hacerlo…… pero no se asusten no tardaré mucho, o eso intentaré.

Muchas gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes y por leer mi historia. La verdad me alegran con sus mensajes. Bueno, ya no se que mas decirles, los ojos me duelen un poquito de tanto mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

Solo les pido un favor. Dejen muchos mensajitos, me hacen feliz (me conformo con muy poco para sonreír por un día entero).

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que lo leen y en especial a mi amiga Talía, sobretodo las canciones ya que son nuestras favoritas je je je je ……

Un beso para todos……

Cattita.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Todo había sido perfecto, sus movimientos acompasados, su voz afinada, los fans entusiasmados, un concierto espectacular. Kagome estaba hiperactiva, de tanto bailar, tenía ganas de salir a algún club para seguir bailando. Dirigió la mirada a su derecha y se encontró con un chico de pelo plateado y ojos ámbar que la miraban con cierta tristeza. ¿Por qué la miraba así?

_Te propongo una cosa…… _Decía Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un brillo de niña traviesa en los ojos

_Pide por esa boquita que tienes. _Inuyasha no sabía que esperar de esa chica que lo sorprendía cada mañana.

_Primero contéstame a algo…… ¿Estas cansado?_ Kagome lo miraba con ojitos esperanzadores

_No, la verdad es que sentado en esta silla mientras veía como bailabas y cantabas ha sido bastante cómodo. De echo no se si me podría dormir ahora._ Inuyasha levantó la ceja en forma interrogatorio para saber a que venía esa pregunta.

_Te propongo una cosita…… ¿nos escapamos y pasamos la noche bailando? Estoy hiperactiva y ahora no podría dormirme, además saldremos mañana por la noche en avión hacia Barcelona, no me digas que no, pleaseee……_ La chica juntaba las manos en forma de petición y ponía ojos suplicantes.

_A mi también me apetece salir un rato, estoy cansado de tantas entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, ensayos, supongo que si a mi me cansa, a ti te tiene que agotar ya que tu eres la que aguanta todas esas cosas. Definitivamente nos lo merecemos. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?_

_Tu solo sígueme, esta mañana encontré una forma de salir de este estadio sin ser vista, uno de mis guardaespaldas nos espera con un coche, es de mi confianza y no me gusta salir sin protección._

_¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo protegerte?_

_No, estoy diciendo que tú estarás demasiado ocupado como para estar pendiente de algún peligro, eso déjaselo a los profesionales, tú y yo esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar genial. Ya quiero probar esos labios…… los hecho de menos._

Inuyasha enrojeció en ese momento¿desde cuando Kagome era tan atrevida con el? Se moría de ganas de verla en su nueva faceta de chica provocativa. ¿Asta donde estaba ella dispuesta a llegar esa noche?

_¿Desde cuando eres tan pícara? No es que no me guste, pero me extraña de ti. Normalmente estas huyendo de mi, tengo que acosarte para poder besarte, me extraña tu actitud……_

_Simplemente quiero vivir, tu me pediste que tomara una decisión, pues bien, ya la e tomado_

_¿Y se puede saber cual ha sido?_

_Hace falta que te lo diga o mejor te lo demuestro……_

Kagome se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha y puso sus labios en los del chico, el movimiento de sus labios fue lento y pausado, disfrutando el uno del otro e Inuyasha pudo comprobar que Kagome besaba realmente bien, parecía una experta. Un periodista contratado por Kikio tomaba fotos de ese acontecimiento, se frotaba las manos de solo pensar en el dineral que ganaría vendiendo la historia del nuevo amor de Kagome, que por lo que sabía era uno verdadero ya que se escondían para tener esos momentos de intimidad en vez de publicarlo como las otras veces, era extraño, pero así el tendría la exclusiva.

Kagome se separó de Inuyasha con una leve caricia en su rostro y le sonrió de manera dulce. Los dos se cogieron de la mano y salieron por el hueco de unas paredes que daban a la parte de atrás del estadio, donde la actuación de Kagome había dado lugar. Justo como la chica lo había dicho, les estaba esperando un guardaespaldas con un coche que no llamara mucho la atención. Los dos se subieron al Seat león de color negro y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, donde les esperaban las más grandes discotecas de todo el país, decidieron entrar a People y estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban al compás de la música, estaban tan a gusto el uno con el otro que se olvidaban de que había mas gente en esa discoteca, la verdad es que nadie les prestaba atención, y eso era un punto a su favor. Sus labios se juntaban casi con desesperación e Inuyasha acariciaba la espalda de Kagome dulcemente, para que esta estuviese relajada. Cada vez se necesitaban mas, eso Kagome lo notaba justo porque en su vientre se formaba un calor desconocido para ella y sentía como una parte del cuerpo de "su chico" se apretaba contra ella ocasionando suspiros por su parte. Kagome se separó lentamente de el para poder cortar un poco la intensidad de ese momento ya que si seguían así no sabía si podría acordarse de que estaban en público.

_Inuyasha…… espera un poco…… estamos en público…… mejor nos vamos ¿quieres?_

_Me tienes loco…… ya no podría vivir sin tus labios…… necesito sentirte mía, Kagome…… solo mía. _La excitación se podía respirar en cada poro de su piel, anhelaba estar con Kagome, sentir su cuerpo, el nunca había estado así con nadie y quería estarlo con ella. La necesitaba, la quería, y mucho, la amaba.

_Pero no aquí…… mejor nos vamos al hotel. _Los ojos de Kagome mostraban todo el deseo que había en ella, no es que estuviese acostumbrada a comportarse así, era solo que con Inuyasha tenía esa extraña confianza, ese fino hilo que los unía y que la daba motivos para comportarse así.

Los dos se fueron al hotel entre besos y caricias. Se podía ver cuanto se deseaban sin siquiera mirarlos, en el aire que los rodeaba se podía sentir ese amor, esa desesperación. Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron dentro, Inuyasha la tenía cogida de la cintura y depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de la chica que poco a poco descendían por su hombro y hasta donde el escote de la chica le permitía. Kagome tenía puesta una falda cortita de color negra y una camisa de tirantes de color blanca con un escote en forma de uve, usaba unas sandalias ya que era el calzado que mas la gustaba, fácil de poner y de quitar. Las manos de Inuyasha se adentraron por el interior de la camisa de Kagome y depositaba leves caricias, que hacían que la piel de la chica se erizara desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Se encontraba con nuevos sentimientos y no estaba muy segura de seguir, ya que se sentía un poco guarra al no resistirse ni un poquito, incluso algunas veces su conciencia le decía que parara, que aun no estaba preparada, pero su corazón y sus sentidos la decían que había nacido para entregarse a ese chico. Kagome hacía leves caricias en el cuello de Inuyasha provocando una respiración entrecortada del chico, los labios de ambos estaban sonrojados e hinchados debido a los besos que se daban, casi sin tiempo para respirar. Inuyasha tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las nuevas sensaciones otorgadas por su preciosa Kagome y esto lo ponía muy nervioso, había visto películas en las que se veían escenas subiditas de tono gracias a Miroku, pero ahora no sabía que hacer para que Kagome sintiese lo que sentía el ahora. Para sorpresa del chico Kagome lo apartó un poco de su cuerpo para poder respirar y decirle algo

_Inuyasha, no se si debamos hacer esto, yo no se si estoy preparada, me siento un poco put…_

_Nada de eso, eres la mujer mas difícil que e conocido en mi vida, e tenido que perseguirte, acosarte para poder rozar tus labios, no me digas ahora esas cosas, tu eres Kagome, mi Kagome_

_¿Estas seguro¿Tu has hecho esto alguna vez?_

_La verdad es que no, pero siento que contigo puedo…… si tu no quieres solo dímelo, no quiero obligarte a nada._

_No, está bien, yo siento lo mismo que tu, y si tengo que tener una primera vez, quiero que sea contigo._

Sin más que decir, los dos chicos se tumbaron en la cama mientras se abrazaban y besaban, poco a poco el calor de sus cuerpos se volvía insoportable, Inuyasha la quitó la camisa a Kagome mientras esta le quitaba la camisa a Inuyasha, los dos experimentaban juntos. La chica comenzó a acariciar el tórax de Inuyasha y este le correspondía las caricias con suaves besos en la tripa. Inuyasha empezó a investigar con su lengua y para su sorpresa se encontró con un sujetador de color rosa con ositos en blanco, muy infantil, se lo desabrochó y los senos de Kagome quedaron a merced de su boca y su mano que no desatendía ni un centímetro de su piel, poco a poco desabrochó la falda de ella y sus dedos jugaban con el borde de esta para después incorporarse y bajarla suave y lentamente haciendo que Kagome se desesperara. Inuyasha no se iba a quedar vestido, de eso nada, así que la chica comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones y a bajarlos para quedar en la misma situación, si ella quedaba en bragas, el quedaría en calzones.

Cada centímetro de piel era atendido por las manos de los amantes, entonces Inuyasha quiso llegar mas lejos y depositó uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de Kagome haciendo que esta se sobresaltara por la intromisión, empezó a masajear un botoncito de placer como Miroku lo llamaba y le arrancó a Kagome leves gemidos que poco a poco se intensificaban. Y como ella no quería ser la única que experimentara esas sensaciones, empezó a tocar la intimidad de Inuyasha por encima del calzón, arrancando gruñidos por parte de el. Al principio se asustó pensando que le hacía daño, pero luego se dio cuenta que era debido a que le gustaba mucho. Poco a poco se deshicieron del último estorbo que quedaba e Inuyasha empezó a meter uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica para que esta se fuese acostumbrando y para comprobar hasta que punto estaba ella preparada, cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que estaba demasiado preparada. No aguantó más y se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica rozando con su miembro su intimidad, poco a poco empezó a introducirlo y en una de las envestidas rompió con la virginidad de Kagome haciendo que esta se tensara y soltara un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Inuyasha se preocupó y miró a Kagome para que esta le diese permiso para seguir.

_Si quieres me detengo, no pasa nada._

_No, no te preocupes, supongo que el dolor pasará. Tu sigue, pero despacio_

_No te preocupes, lo haré tan despacito que ni lo vas a notar_

_Tampoco es eso……_

Inuyasha la sonrió picadamente y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con cuidado. Al principio solo sentía dolor, pero después fue sustituido por un reconfortante placer lo que provocó que su cuerpo se relajara y comenzara a bailar al mismo son que Inuyasha. Sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y se movían como uno solo. Después de comprobar que Kagome comenzaba a disfrutar debido a la fuerte respiración de esta y unos leves gemiditos que emitía, comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido, dando como resultado la culminación del clímax entre los dos.

Estaban agotados, Inuyasha no sabía como había sido capaz de aguantar, en algunos momentos estuvo a punto de no poder esperar a Kagome, pero por fin los dos lo habían conseguido juntos y eso había sido lo mejor, sentir como sus respiraciones se convertían en una sola y como el ritmo de su corazón marcaba un mismo latido. Había sido mágico. Ahora eran el uno del otro, y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

La mañana llegó despertando a dos perezosas siluetas que dormían en una cama de hotel con toda la ropa tirada por todas partes y dos amantes en el centro de la cama abrazados y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El primero en despertar debido a la claridad que entraba por las ventanas fue Inuyasha que perezosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y a enfocarlos en la persona que tenía al lado, se acurrucó un poco mas a su lado y dejó que esta se acomodara en su pecho, depositó un beso en su cabeza y justo en ese momento la bella durmiente despertó con un sonrojo en las mejillas gracias a que se había acordado de todo lo que había echo la noche anterior, que pena, que pensaría de ella……

Continuará………………

Espero que les guste el capi. No se si me pasé con el lemon, la verdad es que no me gusta detallar mucho pero lo quise hacer largo, sin prisas.

Se que tardé y les pido mil disculpas. Son las 4 de la mañana y parece que solo me inspiro a esa hora, es muy difícil para mí estar despierta hasta esta hora cuando al día siguiente tengo que ir a trabajar, pero bueno, todo sea por ustedes.

Gracias por su apoyo que sin el no podría seguir escribiendo.

Les mando un beso enorme a todos.

**Mis agradecimientos a:**

**Vampire star, Amboise R., Nena, Serena tsukino chiba, Massiel, yuiren3, Willnira, Silvemy89, Ana Raquel, Lady of Souls……… y a todos los que leen mi historia**

**Espero que no se me olvide nadie. Un beso para todos y gracias otra vez.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

Inuyasha la miraba con ternura, solo podía mirarla así después de la noche que habían pasado. Kagome por su parte no sabía como había sido capaz de dejarse llevar de esa manera cuando ella tenía el tema de su virginidad muy anclado. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba. En esos momentos no podía pensar que existiera una persona mas perfecta que el para perder su virginidad, no se arrepentía para nada, de echo estaba orgullosa de que hubiese sido con el y no con otro. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico ya que estaba realmente avergonzada de la situación y escuchó como Inuyasha soltaba una leve risilla

_Kagome¿me podrías mirar?_ Decía Inuyasha con una sonrisa en la boca

_Pues la verdad es que ahora mismo no, si esperas a que asimile todo, alo mejor pueda volver a mirarte a la cara._ En el rostro de la chica solo se podía ver un rojo fuego adornando sus mejillas ya que aun no se le pasaba el apuro

_Anda tontita, quiero ver tu cara al despertar, que no te de vergüenza, después de todo ya te e visto desnudita……_Sus ojos reflejaban autentica picardía al decir esto último ya que sabía que esto haría que ella se sonrojara mas

_No me digas eso Inu, me muero de pena, tienes que estar pensando que soy una facilona_

_¿Pero que dices?..._ Inuyasha la levantó la cara para que le mirara a los ojos y pudo ver que su niña aguantaba algunas lágrimas. _No digas tonterías, yo te quiero más que a mi vida¿Cómo crees que voy a pensar eso de ti? A sido todo un logro robarte algún beso…… ¿eso no te dice nada?_

_Bueno, pero eso no quita que me esté muriendo de la vergüenza. Nunca antes había hecho algo así._

_Ya lo se, mi niña_

_Dímelo otra vez……_

_¿El que?_

_Mi niña, dímelo, me gusta escucharlo_

_Eres mi niña……_

Al terminar esas palabras Kagome se acercó a los labios de Inuyasha y los sello con un beso tranquilo y dulce, sin prisas… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…… ¿Cómo se lo contaría a Kikio¿Qué reacción tendría? La verdad es que esperaba que no pusiese pegas, ella era una parte muy importante de su vida, la había cuidado como a una hija y a la vez se había portado con ella como una hermana mayor. No sabía que pasaría si ella se negara a su relación con Inuyasha. Aun tenía esa duda. Después de algunos besitos tiernos de Inuyasha hacia la chica decidieron levantarse de la cama ya que tampoco querían que todo el mundo se enterara que habían pasado la noche juntos.

Inuyasha se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, hacer la maleta, en fin todos los preparativos para salir de nuevo de viaje, su nuevo concierto sería en Barcelona y por último en Vigo, esa ciudad sería el cierre de la gira por España, después volverían a Tokio y no sabía que pasaría con su relación. Tendría que hablar con ella para aclarar ese punto, para el esa noche había significado todo.

Para Kagome, su relación con Inuyasha era mas que seria, ella no era una cualquiera la cual se entregaba a un chico y luego se olvidaba de el. Sus vidas ahora estaban unidas. Después de estar perdida en sus pensamientos empezó a preparar la maleta y después se fue a duchar. Se puso unos pantalones piratas de color negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, algo sencillo y cómodo. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta medio floja y vistió sus pies con unas sandalias de color negro.

Pasada un mes, Kagome volvía a Tokio con su chico después de una intensa gira. No había nadie en el aeropuerto ya que nadie sabía cuando ella volvería. Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a la casa de la última para despedirse íntimamente ya que su relación había evolucionado como los dos esperaban, ahora eran formalmente novios, aunque no públicamente, o eso creían ellos. De camino a la casa de la chica pudieron ver carteles con las fotografías que se habían tomado en la playa de Vigo, Inuyasha era casi famoso. Su madre había recibido ofertas de trabajo para su hijo como modelo de ropa interior, cosa que había rechazado ya que no quería que su hijo se metiera en esas cosas.

Algo que no vieron fue la cantidad de revistas que publicaban su romance foto a foto. El periodista que había contratado Kikio había echo su trabajo muy bien y se había echo con mucho dinero gracias a la exclusiva. Un reportaje sobre la gira de la diosa del pop foto a foto en las que se desvelaba su relación. Se habían vendido todos los ejemplares de las revistas para jóvenes y toda la tira de revistas del corazón.

Sango esperaba el regreso de su primo y su amiga para preguntarles si era verdad o era un montaje. No estaba segura, las fotos eran muy explicitas pero de ahí a creer que estaban liados, no lo sabía muy bien. Sería mejor llamar a su amiga y asegurarse.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kagome los dos jóvenes se despedían el uno del otro. No se querían separar ya que el mes que habían pasado juntos había sido muy intenso. Sus besos eran tranquilos y acompasados, disfrutaban de cada roce y cada movimiento como si fuese a ser el último. Al final Inuyasha se fue a su casa y a los cinco minutos el timbre de la casa de Kagome sonó. No se podía creer que el chico hubiera vuelto tan rápido. Sin importar que estuviera con una camisa larga y en ropa interior abrió la puerta encontrándose con Koga en la puerta.

_¿Qué haces aquí? _Le preguntó Kagome mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos

_¿A quien esperabas que estas vestida así? _En los ojos de Koga se mostraba toda la ira por haber leído la noticia del noviazgo de su chica con otro tipo

_¿Y a ti que te importa?_

En ese momento Koga abrazó a Kagome y esto fue fotografiado por un curioso periodista que había decidido acercarse a la casa de la chica para ver si podía fotografiar algo que pudiese vender. Ahora si se haría de oro por vender la supuesta infidelidad de la cantante. Se fue satisfecho después de fotografiarla y no vio la reacción de la chica que le soltó un bofetón en la cara al muchacho.

_¿Tu que te has creído? Ya te puedes ir largando de mi casa_

_No te creas que esto se va a quedar así._

Koga se fue refunfuñando algo que a Kagome no le importó, cerro la puerta y se metió en su casa para descansar, luego llamaría a Sango y le contaría todo lo que había pasado. Pero eso ya sería mañana, ahora estaba cansada y solo quería irse a dormir.

La noche pasó y un nuevo día empezó con un revuelo en la casa de Kikio que no paraba de recibir noticias sobre la supuesta infidelidad de Kagome, no se podía creer que fuese cierto, ella sabía que la chica era incapaz de hacer algo así. Tendría que llamar a Kagome para comprobar si esto era verdad o mentira. Recogió su teléfono privado de la mesita de la entrada y marcó el teléfono de su amiga. Después de un par de toques alguien contestó al otro lado.

_¿Si¿Quién es?_

_Soy Kikio, nena dime que lo que a salido hoy en todas las revistas no es cierto_

_No se de que me hablas…… dime, que pasa_

_Según las revistas tú le has sido infiel a Inuyasha con Koga_

_¿¿¿Cómo???_

_Como lo escuchas, salen fotos tuyas con una ropa poco apropiada abrazando a Koga poco después de que Inuyasha se fuese de tu casa._

_YO NO LO ABRACE, FUE EL_

_Pues no es lo que parece en las fotos._

_¿Que voy a hacer? Si Inuyasha las ve no creo que quiera volver a verme……_

_Si el te conoce bien, no creo que no se fíe de lo que tu le digas._

_Si esas fotos son tan comprometidas, créeme que el no me va a creer……_

_Entonces que vas a hacer_

_Tengo que verlo, voy para su casa ahora, deséame suerte……_

_Suerte, llámame con lo que sea_

_Ok, gracias_

Kagome colgó la llamada y se puso lo primero que vio, unos pantalones gastados y una blusa de color rosa, el pelo se lo recogió en una coleta alta algo despeinada ya que eso ahora no la importaba, ella solo quería ir a ver a Inuyasha. Se montó en un taxi y salió disparada hacia la casa del chico. Después de unos quince minutos de trayecto se encontró a la entrada de la casa y se bajó del coche, pagó al señor y se dirigió a llamar a la puerta. De ella salió quien menos se esperaba, su amiga Sango, y no es que la mirara muy amigable.

_Sango, necesito hablar con Inuyasha_

_Sinceramente creo que me importa una mierda lo que tu necesites, ahora mismo mi primo no te quiere ni ver a si que te recomiendo que te largues_

_Sango, no me hables así_

_Te hablo como te mereces, eres la peor persona que e conocido en mi vida._

_Sango, las fotos no son reales, Koga vino a mi casa a reclamarme, pero nada mas, no tengo nada que ver con el, te lo juro, tienes que creerme, si me conoces un poco tienes que saber que no te miento_

_Yo ya no se que creer, te desconozco. No te creía capaz de eso, pero esas fotos…… dicen demasiado_

_Sango déjame hablar con el, luego me voy, solo quiero que el me escuche._

_No quiere verte, ya no quiere saber nada de ti. Déjalo en paz, sigue tu vida como siempre y olvídate de el._

_No puedo, no entiendes que con e vivido cosas que no e experimentado con nadie…… no puedo olvidarte y ya._

_Lo siento Kagome. Te pido que te vallas, el no quiere saber nada de ti._

_Está bien, pero dile que las fotos no son ciertas, si no que sentido tendría que estuviese aquí para intentar explicarlo todo. El acababa de irse de mi casa y pensaba que era el otra vez por eso no me puse nada encima. No tengo nada que ver con Koga, te lo juro._

_Yo se lo diré pero no esperes que se lo crea._

_Gracias Sango_

_No es nada, adiós_

_Adiós_

Después de ese día todo transcurría con autentica rapidez, ahora las fotos en las que salía Kagome no eran iguales, el brillo de su mirada había desaparecido, para ella era cada vez mas insoportable tener que levantarse de la cama, parecía una máquina programada para pasar el día entre entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y ensayos, ya tenía ganas de desaparecer, que la dejaran llorar a gusto sin tener que fingir que su vida era perfecta. Estaba cansada de que siempre fuese lo mimo. Esa misma noche tenía una actuación en un programa de televisión en el que cantaría la última canción que había escrito, para Inuyasha, ese sería su último intento, después se iría del país para seguir su carrera lejos de Japón, lejos de el.

Entre ensayos y arreglos al final llegó la noche y su actuación se acercaba, se preparó, con su pelo recogido en una coleta baja en el lado derecho, reposando así sus mechones ondulados, se puso un vestido de color blanco ajustado hasta la parte de la cintura y después acampanado hasta las rodillas, se puso unas sandalias del mismo color y se maquillo ligeramente aplicando un brillo rosado en sus labios.

El momento esperado llegó y Kagome salió a la pantalla entre gritos y aplausos. Unos ojos dorados no se apartaban de la pantalla, parecía masoca, pero aun así quería verla. Una melodía delicada que transmitía tristeza comenzó u después de unos segundos la voz delicada de Kagome comenzó a cantar.

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad**_

_**Vivo en la desesperanza**_

_**Desde que tú ya no vuelves más……**_

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**Con el nudo en la garganta**_

_**Y es que no te dejo de pensar……**_

_**Poco a poco el corazón, va perdiendo la fe,**_

_**Perdiendo la voz**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la soledad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**No me dejes caer jamás**_

_**Me propongo tanto continuar**_

_**Pero amor es la palabra**_

_**Que me cuesta a veces olvidar……**_

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_

_**Con el nudo en la garganta **_

_**Y es que no te dejo de pensar……**_

_**Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe**_

_**Perdiendo la voz**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la soledad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**No me dejes caer jamás**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la soledad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad**_

_**Sálvame del olvido**_

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del castigo**_

_**No me dejes caer jamás**_

En el momento de terminar la canción una lágrima recorrió el rostro delicado de Kagome, nadie lo notó, solo un par de ojos que no perdían detalle de los gestos, de los ojos sin vida de esa cantante, y algo en su interior se encogió.

Continuará…………………………

Mil perdones por no actualizar antes, este capitulo lo tuve que escribir con una mano ya que en la derecha me e echo un esquince, una putada. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, se que soy una tardona, y ahora mas, solo me quedan unos dos o tres capítulos para terminar esta historia y espero que no me abandonéis, las necesito. La canción es de RBD, no es que me guste este grupo, pero la canción me encanta.

Mis agradecimientos a:

Kag-sesshy-inu

Lady dragon84

Sonia estrada

Yuiren

Tlap

Fany

Willnira

Xully

Silvemy

Serena tsukino chiba

Gracias por hacer que llegue a los 100 reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Espero que el capi les guste, esa era mi intención, miles de besos para todos los que leen y a los que no dejan reviews también.

Espero que se me pase pronto lo de la muñeca. Es difícil escribir con una sola mano je je je.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

Inuyasha estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar, las fotos decían una cosa y su corazón decía otra¿a quien le haría caso? El tiempo pasaba, aun estaba indeciso, dolido, pero no podría estar así para siempre, aunque el intentara engañar a su corazón no podía callarlo por mucho tiempo, algún día tendría que hablar con Kagome para escuchar su versión de los hechos. Estaba recostado en la cama pensando en lo que haría cuando escucho el llanto de su hermana, sin duda algo muy grave había pasado para que su hermana llorara con tanto sentimiento. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación donde su hermana dramatizaba.

Al entrar por la puerta del dormitorio encontró a su hermana llorando en la cama, con el ordenador encendido con la página oficial de Kagome Higurashi y la televisión puesta en el canal de música de la MTV. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició el pelo a su pequeña hermanita.

_¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras así?_

_Es horrible, Inuyasha, Kagome se va del país, lo acaban de anunciar en la tele y en Internet, no me lo puedo creer, se va del país._

_¿COMO?_

_Como lo oyes, se larga a Estados Unidos a vivir, deja a Japón, nos deja a todos_

_No puede ser…… no se puede ir…… no la volveré a ver…… tengo que contactar con Kikio, ella es la única que puede ayudarme…… o a lo mejor Sango tiene su número._

Inuyasha salió de la habitación a toda prisa para dirigirse a la casa de su prima para averiguar como contactar con Kagome antes de que esta se fuera del país ya que sino después sería mas difícil encontrarla. Se subió a un taxi que previamente había llamado y se fue a toda prisa. Se podía oler por cada poro de su piel lo desesperado que estaba, incluso el taxista se había dado cuenta. Después de un corto trayecto logró llegar a casa de Sango, esta estaba esperándolo ya que la hermana de Inuyasha la había llamado para avisarla que su hermano se dirigía a su casa.

_Inuyasha, siento darte una mala noticia_

_Ahora no Sango, necesito el número de teléfono de Kagome o el de Kikio, tu tienes que tener uno de los dos_

_No los tengo, esa era la mala noticia, después de ver las fotografías borre el número de Kagome y el de Kikio simplemente no lo tuve nunca_

_No puede ser¿y ahora como contacto con Kagome? Se va a largar sin mirar atrás si no hablo con ella antes._

_Deja que se vaya, después de todo ella te puso los cuernos_

_No estoy seguro del todo, por eso quiero hablar con ella, Sango, se va del país sin mirar atrás, me deja solo_

_Puede que sea mejor así¿no lo crees?_

_¡NO! Tengo que encontrarla. Me voy, voy a ver si está en su casa, haber si me dejan acercarme_

_Mucho la tienes que querer para que pierdas tu orgullo de esta forma_

_La verdad es que si, la amo._

_Pues entonces a que esperas……vete, búscala._

_Bien, luego te llamo_

_Ok, ahora vete_

Inuyasha salió disparado hacia la casa de Kagome, lo que el no sabía era que llegaría demasiado tarde ya que mientras el hablaba con Sango, Kagome salía de su casa en dirección al aeropuerto para no volver. La decisión la había tomado con Kikio ya que esta con la preocupación sobre el estado emocional de su cantante había decidido alejarla de su enfermedad, Inuyasha. El chico al llegar a casa de Kagome se encontró con que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no había paparazzi ni nada por el estilo por ningún sitio, un escalofrió recorrió entonces su espalda, haciendo que en su interior se confirmaran sus sospechas, Kagome se había ido, lo había abandonado.

Kagome iba con la cabeza recostada en el posa cabeza del coche con los ojos cerrados aguantando las ganas de llorar que nacían desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, no volvería a ver a Inuyasha nunca mas, de echo pasaría un año hasta que ningún concierto se organizara en Tokio, tendría un año entero para olvidarse de el, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso pasara, Inuyasha se había instalado en su corazón para siempre. Dicen que el amor verdadero solo te pasa un vez y esto Kagome lo sabía, es muy difícil olvidar a tu primer amor, y mas difícil si lo tenía cerca, a solo quince minutos de su casa. Podrían llamarla cobarde por abandonar un país para alejarse de una sola persona, pero si no lo hacía no sabía si podría aguantar estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la persona que mas quería. Pronto estaría muy lejos, tan lejos que todo lo que viese no le recordaría a el, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su risa, a su forma de levantar una ceja cuando no creía lo que estaba viendo, a su cuerpo…… a sus ojos.

La vida y los días pasaban sin descanso, uno detrás de otro, todo daba igual, para dos personas el mundo no tenia ninguna gracia. Los ojos de Kagome perdieron el brillo y la frescura que tenían volviéndose opacos, los periodistas intentaban preguntarla sobre nuevos amoríos que eran rechazados por la cantante, incluso algunos atrevidos le preguntaban la razón de su tristeza, cosa que ella no contestaba. Kikio empezaba a preocuparse seriamente por Kagome, esta se había encerrado tanto en su mundo que ya ni con ella hablaba, empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea irse de Japón, era verdad que en Estados Unidos las cosas iban muy bien, los jóvenes la habían aceptado y recibido con los brazos abiertos pero Kikio sabía que Kagome no era feliz y eso la atormentaba todas las noches.

Inuyasha por su parte se había encerrado en los estudios, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Miroku que era su mejor amigo, ni con Sango que era su prima. Todo estaba mal, muy mal, cada vez tenía peor humor, nadie podía gastarle ninguna broma, las chicas babeaban por el por su apariencia de chico malo pero el ni caso les hacía. No le interesaba ninguna chica, vivía obsesionado por Kagome y ni el paso de los años le haría olvidarla, era un romántico como pocos. Para el, el paso de los días era automático, desayunar, ir a clase, comer, estudiar, cenar, dormir y otro día más, no diferenciaba entre días de diario y fines de semana ya que los sábados y domingos trabajaba de noche en una discoteca como camarero. Nadie lo sabía pero estaba ahorrando para comprar un billete para Estados Unidos y así poder encontrar a Kagome, no le importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, el solo quería verla, hablar con ella.

Por su parte el otro implicado de la falsa noticia había comenzado a conocer a una chica que si mal no recordaba estaba en la discoteca donde besó a Kagome, esta era pelirroja con el pelo lacio y largo, grandes senos como a el le gustaban, un cuerpo fino y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Llevaban como tres meses quedando casi todos los días y hoy le pediría formalizar sus encuentros, le pediría que fuese su novia formal. Había quedado con ella en el parque justo al lado de su casa, pensaba llevarla a cenar y después se irían a una discoteca muy conocida que le había aconsejado un amigo. La había comprado un vestido de color negro ajustado sin mangas con un escote en forma de uve para realzar su pecho y un collar de perlas blancas para realzar su precioso cuello. Después de una maravillosa tarde con su nueva chica llego la noche y con ella su propuesta.

_Ayame, e organizado todo esto para proponerte una cosa que espero aceptes_

_Dime Koga, me tienes intrigada._

_Quería pedirte si querías ser mi novia_

_¿A, pero que no lo somos ya?_

_Si, pero lo quiero hacer formalmente, no se, anunciarlo en los periódicos, para que todo el mundo sepa que tu eres mía_

_Como tu quieras, pero con una condición._

_Pide por esa preciosa boquita_

_Tienes que decirle la verdad a Inuyasha y desmentir la noticia que dieron sobre Kagome y tú_

_¿Y porque tengo yo que hacer eso?_

_Primero porque te lo pido yo, segundo porque si es verdad que ya no sientes nada por Kagome creo que deberías hacerle ese favor y tercero porque ellos no se merecen vivir en una mentira. Inuyasha lo está pasando realmente mal._

_Y a mi que me importa ese idiota, yo no tengo la culpa de que el no creyese en su novia, no es mi culpa que ese idiota perdiera a Kagome._

_Si es tu culpa y tú lo sabes, podías haber desmentido la noticia y no lo hiciste, te quedaste callado y no dijiste la verdad, si no haces lo que te pido, olvídate de volver a verme_

_¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa tanto Inuyasha?_

_Koga, yo estuve enamorada de el hasta que te conocí a ti, y aunque ahora solo siento afecto por el, creo sinceramente que no se merece estar así, ya no es el mismo, nadie se puede acercar a el, sus ojos, Koga, sus ojos ya no brillan_

_Oh! pero que romántico, pues si tanto lo quieres quédate con el. _

_No es eso Koga, hazlo por Kagome entonces¿no as visto sus últimas fotografías? Ya no es la misma, en sus ojos solo se ve tristeza, son opacos, sin brillo, antes podías leer en ellos sus emociones, ahora no ves nada, solo dolor, si realmente la quisiste una vez, se lo debes._

_Yo no le debo nada a nadie_

_Claro que si, tu destrozaste su relación, ahora arréglalo_

_Está bien, pero luego no te pongas celosa_

_Tu solo arréglalo._

Los dos sellaron su acuerdo con un beso que fue fotografiado por los paparazzi que habían seguido a Koga sin que este se diese cuenta, mañana saldría la noticia, Koga tenía nueva novia, y muy bonita. Koga se dio cuenta y se acercó a el para comunicarle de su relación para que no publicaran lo que no es. Esa noche fue espectacular terminaron en una discoteca en la que casualmente trabajaba Inuyasha y a Koga no le quedó otra que acercarse y confesarle la verdad, la verdad es que no fue un encuentro muy cariñoso ya que Inuyasha le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara por arruinarle la vida y Koga lo supo encajar ya que en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

Inuyasha consiguió el dinero esa misma noche y por la mañana fue al aeropuerto para comprar el billete de avión hacia su destino, hacia su Kagome. Había preparado una pequeña mochila de ropa y otros senseres para su aseo personal. Les dio un beso a su hermana y a su madre y se montó en el avión que le llevaría hacia la muerte de su corazón o hacia la completa felicidad. ¿Lo perdonaría Kagome¿Querría volver con el? Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si soportaría las horas de viaje que tenía por delante, su cuerpo experimentaba descargas entre nerviosismo, expectación, inseguridad…… un torbellino de emociones.

Kagome seguía con sus entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, y ensayando para un concierto que daría en dos días para su público de Estados Unidos, sería en Nueva York, en un gran estadio, que por lo que le había dicho Kikio estaría repleto de gente.

Inuyasha consiguió contactar con Kikio nada mas aterrizar en Nueva York y entre los dos organizaron su reencuentro. Al principio Kikio estaba reacia a que viese a Kagome pero cuando escucho lo que le dijo el chico pudo comprobar que este se moriría de amor si no los dejaba verse. Y la verdad es que Kagome la preocupaba y esperaba que con esto ella recuperara la vida en sus ojos……

Continuará…………………………………………………..

Esta historia llega a su fin, solo queda un capítulo que intentaré que sea largo, solo de pensar como va a ser el final me emociono, espero que el próximo capítulo os guste y que este también. Voy a intentar poner el final la semana que viene ya que el día 26 me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el día 16 de Agosto.

Y ahora con los agradecimientos.

Muchas gracias por dejar todos esos reviews, me hacéis realmente feliz. Gracias por leer mi historia, especialmente a:

**Andy52**

**Lady dragon84**

**Willnira**

**Nika-chan**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**ConniTan-90**

**Fany**

**Tierna Hinata**

**Sam93**

**Yuiren3**

**TLAP**

**Sonia estrada**

**Claudia (titia)**

_**Muchas gracias a todos**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:

Inuyasha se instaló en un hotel cercano al de Kagome, Kikio le había pedido que no intentara verla, ella tenía un plan. Inuyasha le estaba muy agradecido, lo que no entendía era porque le había hecho una prueba de voz¿Qué estaría tramando su nueva amiga? Se dio un baño relajante y se fue a dormir un rato, al día siguiente sería el concierto de Kagome y quería estar totalmente descansado ya que Kikio se lo había pedido, no sabía como iba a lograr dormir pero al menos lo intentaría.

Kikio por su parte había quedado encantada con la voz de Inuyasha, era perfecta para canciones románticas y baladas. Sin duda su olfato para encontrar nuevos talentos no le fallaba, llamó por teléfono a los productores para que pusieran letra y música a los sentimientos de Inuyasha que previamente ella les había comunicado y les dio un día para tenerlo todo listo. Ellos eran profesionales y sabía que su fuente de inspiración era inagotable por lo que confiaba en ellos como en nadie. Habló con el departamento de marketing y publicidad para colgar por toda la ciudad unos carteles que ella ya había pedido, en ellos salía la silueta de Inuyasha, con el fondo de un bosque y una luna llena enorme de fondo, lo único que se podía distinguir en esa silueta eran unos preciosos ojos del color del sol que habían sido acentuados por profesionales, dándolos mas brillo e intensidad, haciéndolos casi místicos. En la parte inferior se anunciaba al nuevo cantante que haría su debut en el concierto de Kagome.

La nueva manager de Inuyasha lo había previsto todo por lo que en el itinerario de Kagome no pusieron ningún cartel para que esta no sospechara nada, solo la comunicó que al final de su espectáculo un nuevo cantante haría su debut. Kagome no se negó y no le dio importancia, cosa que fue un punto a favor para Kikio, las cosas así serían más fáciles. Después de dejar a Kagome en el anfiteatro donde actuaría para que ella pudiese ensayar su espectáculo se fue para el hotel en el que estaba Inuyasha para contarle todo el plan.

Kikio tocó la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha y este abrió la puerta. Lo que la chica se encontró fue a un cuerpo espectacular vestido solo con unos pantalones anchos y caídos de la cintura, su torso lo tenía totalmente desnudo, dejando ver sus bien formados músculos. Al principio sus instintos de mujer casi la dominan al quedarse embobada mirándolo fijamente, pero a los pocos segundos su lado profesional la volvieron a la normalidad viéndolo ahora como un diamante en bruto, un diamante que ella puliría y haría que estuviese en la cima como Kagome, haría que ellos dos fuesen los cantantes mas cotizados del mundo entero, hacían una pareja excelente, la química que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos los hacía la pareja perfecta.

_Bien, Inuyasha, toma la letra de unas canciones y su música_

_¿Y esto para que es?_

_Apréndete la letra, tenemos unas tres horas para ensayar las canciones_

_¿Pero para que? Explícamelo, no entiendo nada._

_Es parte de mi plan. No preguntes mas, cuando llegue el momento te lo explicaré todo. Por ahora será mejor que empecemos a trabajar si queremos que todo salga como esperamos_

_Está bien, solo espero que no sea una locura_

_Soy una persona muy profesional, yo no hago locuras._

_Vale, pongámonos a trabajar._

Estuvieron ensayando durante horas, después Inuyasha al fin pudo dormir, tenía la garganta echa polvo de tanto cantar. Se tomó un jarabe que le había dejado Kikio y se fue a dormir. Kagome por su parte se había quedado al final cuatro horas ya que tenían que especificar un poco mas algunos pasos de baile. Este era el único momento en el que no se acordaba de el, cuando estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni fuerzas para pensar, justo en ese momento encontraba la paz.

La noche había pasado, poco a poco dos cabezas atormentadas habían conseguido dormirse poco a poco. Kikio tenía mucho trabajo por lo que esa noche no durmió mucho. Organizar un mini concierto, presentar a una nueva estrella con solo un día de trabajo era un reto demasiado importante como para no intentarlo. Tenía mucha fe en si misma y en sus artistas. Hasta ahora se había dedicado exclusivamente a Kagome, pero ahora con Inuyasha sus ganas de trabajar se renovaban, tenía un nuevo proyecto entre manos, y eso la emocionaba mucho. La gustaba mucho su trabajo, por lo que esta noche no podría dormir, se la pasaría trabajando, ultimando los detalles para que todo estuviese perfecto.

Al día siguiente, Kikio se acercó a la habitación y la dejó una nota con instrucciones para que no se asustara si no la veía en toda la mañana. Ella se iría a comprarle ropa a Inuyasha, tendría que darle una buena imagen, que le depilaran las cejas, un lavado facial, un masaje, una buena depilación, en fin, lo convertiría físicamente en todo un artista. En la nota la puso:

"_**Kagome, baja al spa, que te den un buen masaje relajante, mímate un poco, yo tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana, luego nos vemos. Comemos juntas ¿Ok?"**_

Después de dejar la nota salio del hotel para dirigirse al hotel de Inuyasha, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas. Subió a la habitación del chico y llamó a la puerta, no quería encontrarse con el espectáculo de la última vez.

_Inuyasha ¿estas visible?_

_Si, pasa Kikio¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?_

_Vengo a por ti, nos vamos ahora mismo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._

Kikio terminó de pasar a la habitación y saludó a Inuyasha. Después los dos se fueron a una de las tiendas mas caras de ropa donde Kikio comenzó a escoger toda la ropa que se llevaría para Inuyasha mientras este no paraba de probársela, no entendía porque tenía que hacer todo esto pero como Kikio le había dicho que no preguntara pues eso es lo que hacía. Trajes de chaqueta informales, pantalones vaqueros, camisas, chaquetas, zapatos, ropa interior, gafas de sol…… todo era una locura.

Después de cargar con un montón de bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos y complementos Inuyasha pidió a Kikio pararse en una joyería y ella aceptó. Al entrar comenzó a mirar anillos de compromiso, no es que tuviese pensado casarse ya, aun eran muy jóvenes pero quería pedirle a Kagome un compromiso a largo plazo, para que cuando estuviesen preparados, casarse. Terminó comprando un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña perla rosada rodeada por pequeños diamantes. A Kikio le encantó.

_¡¡¡Inuyasha es precioso!!! A Kagome le va a encantar_

_¿Tú crees? No estoy muy seguro, ni siquiera se cuando dárselo_

_Por la noche, después de la cena que tenéis reservada en el restaurante de tu hotel._

_Yo no e reservado nada_

_Pero yo si…… chocolate en polvo y leche caliente dan un buen chocolate caliente_

_¿Cómo?_

_Pues que te lo tengo que dar todo hecho…… si no fuese porque adoro a Kagome y últimamente no la veo bien, no te hubiese ayudado en nada._

_Muchas gracias, no lo voy a olvidar en la vida_

_Eso espero. _Dijo Kikio sabiendo todo lo que había echo a espaldas del chico.

Después de dejar al chico en el spa de su hotel con órdenes estrictas de lo que tenía que hacer se fue a su cita con Kagome. Esto era agotador, hacer tantas cosas a espaldas de los de más la dejaba exhausta. Al llegar a su hotel se encontró con una Kagome cruzada de brazos y con un puchero enmarcando su rostro.

_¿Dónde estabas? Llevo toda la mañana esperándote. No me gusta compartirte……_ Recriminaba Kagome haciendo un drama.

_No es para tanto, no seas llorona…… tenía cosas que hacer…… pero ya estoy aquí, vamos a comer y no dramatices tanto……… ¡y quita esa cara que te pones muy fea!_

_¡Jo! Pero yo quería estar contigo toda la mañana, que estuviéramos juntas y fuéramos juntas al spa. Sabes que estoy sensible ¡¡Y ME DEJAS SOLA!!_

_Ya, Kagome, ya, tengo hambre y estoy cansada, vamos a comer ¿Ok? Tenemos mucho que hacer aun._

_Está bien, pero el resto del día te quiero solo para mí. Y no quiero excusas_

_Haré lo que pueda, ahora, por favor, a comer._

_Vale_

Las dos chicas comieron placidamente aunque de vez en cuando Kikio recibía llamadas muy misteriosas según Kagome, algo se tramaba y ella quería saber que era. Por ahora dejaría las cosas en paz pero después del concierto la preguntaría que pasaba.

Kikio intentaba solucionar las cosas por teléfono para que Kagome no sospechara. Era difícil ya que veía como la chica la miraba acusatoria mente, como si supiese todo lo que ella estaba organizando. Casi al final de la tarde Kikio le confesó que había estado ocupada toda la mañana organizando lo del nuevo cantante y por alguna extraña razón Kagome comenzaba a sospechar.

_Se que algo tramas Kikio, no te voy a preguntar hasta después del concierto, pero quiero que sepas que no soy tonta, me doy cuenta que intentas algo, no se que es, pero después del concierto quiero que me lo cuentes todo._

_Está bien, pero espera a que termine el concierto. Antes no te puedo decir nada, es una promesa. Solo puedo decirte que no es nada en contra tuyo, lo prometo._

_Está bien. Pero dime, como se llama esa nueva estrella que as descubierto_

_Es alto secreto, lo siento pero ni a ti te lo puedo decir_

_¿Pero si solo te pido su nombre? Yo no voy a decir nada_

_Es igual, le prometí no desvelar su identidad hasta su salida en escena._

_Jolín, yo quería saber algo. Bueno, da igual, ya me enteraré._

La tarde siguió pasando, Kikio dio sus indicaciones a Inuyasha en un mensaje al móvil para que estuviese listo, también le había explicado su plan para que en el último momento el no se echara para atrás. Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia ya que el era un chico muy vergonzoso pero al final accedió ya que era para recuperar a Kagome, y por Kagome si haría lo que fuera.

A las puertas del concierto había colas infinitas de fans ansiosas por entrar e intrigadas por saber quien era ese chico. Todas las chicas se habían enamorado de esos ojos, no querían saber si era guapo o si cantaba bien, solo querían ver esos ojos en directo. Inuyasha se puso unas gafas de sol oscuras y se mezcló entre la gente hasta que Kikio le diese la señal de que era su turno.

Y comenzó el concierto, las luces se apagaron y una suave luz en el centro dejó ver la silueta de Kagome, vestía una mini falda negra con una camisa de color blanco atada a su cintura con los primeros botones desabrochados, se calzó con unas botas altas de color negro y su pelo lo dejó totalmente lacio y estaba levemente maquillada. En el momento en el que comenzó a cantar los bailarines la rodearon haciendo las coreografías que tanto habían ensayado. Las primeras frases comenzaron a salir de los labios sensuales de Kagome.

_**Si hay muchas lágrimas cayendo**_

_**Todo corazón Se vuelve agradecido**_

_**Si todo el mundo dice lo que piensa**_

_**Todo corazón Puede ser satisfecho**_

_**Estaba sobrecogida por la noche interminable**_

_**Así que recé a las lejanas estrellas**_

_**Durante un tiempo interminable**_

_**Estuvimos buscando el amor**_

_**Buscando ser más fuertes**_

_**Perseguíamos el lejano cielo**_

_**Durante un tiempo interminable**_

_**Sabíamos el motivo de nuestra vida**_

_**Atravesábamos la noche riendo**_

_**Ambos nos lamentábamos pero seguíamos adelante**_

_**Pronto nuestro amor murió**_

_**Porque te fuiste sin despedirte**_

_**Porque me dejaste sola, sin ti.**_

Después de un rato la canción terminó, después de unos minutos otra melodía comenzó a sonar dando paso a una nueva canción. Ahora Kagome tenía puestos unos pantalones ajustados de color rojo muy bajos de cintura con un short de color negro dejando todo su abdomen liso al descubierto y el pelo lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Una nueva letra salió de los labios de Kagome.

_**Si me besas voy de aquí a la eternidad  
y contigo estoy perdida hasta el final  
y quiero amarte solo una vez mas  
y quiero soñarte  
y no despertarme mas  
no puedo mas  
sweet baby  
hoy me muero por tu amor  
sweet baby  
no puedo mas  
sweet baby  
no me dejes por favor **_

Todo era perfecto, el concierto seguía su ritmo entre canciones románticas y música más cañera. Kagome estaba haciendo uno de los mejores conciertos de toda su vida, aunque sus ojos no brillaran como antes, ella se entregaba a su público como si fuese su último concierto. Ahora ella no estaba para pensar en Inuyasha hasta que su última canción comenzó a sonar y creyó verlo entre el público, pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba, estaría alucinando. Una melodía triste se oía de fondo cuando la suave y triste voz comenzó a entonar una suave canción.

**Extrañarte es mi necesidad**

**Vivo en la desesperanza**

**Desde que tú ya no vuelves más**

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**

**Con el nudo en la garganta**

**Y es que no te dejo de pensar**

**Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe**

**Perdiendo la voz**

**Sálvame del olvido**

**Sálvame de la soledad**

**Sálvame del hastío**

**Que estoy hecha a tu voluntad**

**Sálvame del olvido**

**Sálvame de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame del hastío**

**No me dejes caer jamás**

**Me propongo tanto continuar**

**Pero amor es la palabra**

**Que me cuesta a veces olvidar**

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**

**Con el nudo en la garganta **

**Y es que no te dejo de pensar**

**Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe**

**Perdiendo la voz**

**Sálvame del olvido**

**Sálvame de la soledad**

**Sálvame del hastío**

**Que estoy hecha a tu voluntad**

**Sálvame del olvido **

**Sálvame de la oscuridad**

**Sálvame del hastío**

**No me dejes caer jamás**

**Sálvame del olvido**

**Sálvame de la soledad**

**Sálvame del hastío**

**Que estoy hecha a tu voluntad**

**Sálvame del olvido**

_**Sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Sálvame del hastío**_

_**No me dejes caer jamás**_

_  
_Al terminar la última palabra el telón se bajó dejando a Kagome detrás, y fue en ese momento que una solitaria lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Kagome aun no había abandonado el escenario cuando comenzó a sonar una nueva melodía que ella no conocía. Al principio se asustó y quiso salir del escenario pero entonces el telón se abrió y ya no pudo escapar. No sabía que hacer, si salir corriendo o quedarse quieta esperando el momento para salir de allí. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso para atrás una voz melodiosa de chico comenzó a cantar, la costó un poco reconocerla pero al final tapándose la boca de la impresión giró su mirada y se lo encontró a el………

_**No sé tú **_

_**pero yo no dejo de pensar **_

_**ni un minuto me logro despojar **_

_**de tus besos, tus abrazos **_

_**de lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez.**_

_**No sé tú **_

_**pero yo quisiera repetir **_

_**el cansancio que me hiciste sentir **_

_**con la noche que me diste**_

_**y el momento que con besos construiste...**_

_**No sé tú **_

_**pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar **_

_**en mi almohada no te dejo de pensar **_

_**con las gentes mis amigos y las calles **_

_**sin testigos.**_

_**No sé tú **_

_**pero yo te busco en cada amanecer **_

_**mis deseos no los puedo contener **_

_**en las noches cuando duermo **_

_**sin insomnio yo me enfermo. **_

_**Me haces falta mucha falta **_

_**no sé tú...**_

_**No sé tú **_

_**pero yo te busco en cada amanecer **_

_**mis deseos no los puedo contener **_

_**en las noches cuando duermo **_

_**sin insomnio yo me enfermo. **_

_**Me haces falta mucha falta **_

_**no sé tú...**_

En ese momento la música dejó de sonar dejando a una Kagome totalmente paralizada. Inuyasha contento con el resultado decidió seguir con la siguiente canción y después le declararía su amor y la pediría perdón delante de todo el mundo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el comienzo de la nueva canción……

Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir  
Adorarte para mí fue religión  
Y en tus besos yo encontraba  
El calor que me brindaba  
El amor, y la pasión

Es la historia de un amor  
Como no hay otro igual  
Que me hizo comprender  
Todo el bien, todo el mal

Kagome seguía ahí parada, mirando atónita todo lo que pasaba, no sabía como reaccionar, Inuyasha estaba ahí cantando con la voz mas bonita que había escuchado nunca. Declarándole su amor mediante canciones, pero y ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No mas bien ¿Qué haría?

Y una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la cogió e las manos. Algunas fans suspiraban de puro amor y otras se morían de la envidia de que ese bombón se fijara solo en Kagome, no es que dejaran de ser fans de Kagome pero tenían que admitir que ese chico estaba muy bueno, y bueno, podían compartir su admiración. Los chicos asistentes se preguntaban si ese chico no se podía fijar en otra, que tenía que fijarse en Kagome, los chicos guapos no dejaban nada para los demás. ¡No había derecho!...

Te extraño  
Cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río  
Cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío  
Porque te siento como algo muy mío

Te extraño  
Como los árboles extrañan el otoño  
En esas noches que no concilio el sueño  
No te imaginas amor, cómo te extraño

Te extraño  
En cada paso que siento solitario  
Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario  
Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño

Te extraño  
Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores  
Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores  
Por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño

Y la última frase la sello con un beso, un beso tierno y lleno de un amor que ya estaba deseando demostrarle. Se habían echado tanto de menos que no sabían en que momento despegarse, entonces fue Inuyasha el que rompió el contacto con todo el dolor de su corazón, cogió el micrófono y se lo acercó a la boca………

_Kagome, quería pedirte perdón por no haberte querido escuchar cuando me lo pediste, siento que lloraras por mi culpa, que tuvieses que irte del país para no verme. Te amo más que a mi vida, necesito que vuelvas a mi lado. Sin ti no encuentro el sentido de la vida. Echo de menos tu sonrisa, tus labios, tus ojos, el olor de tu pelo, cada gesto que haces……… te lo suplico, vuelve a mi lado…… tu eres la razón de mi existir. Y aunque me muera de la vergüenza por decirte todo esto delante de tanta gente, te juro que jamás volverás a derramar ni una sola lagrima por mi culpa, yo cuidaré de ti, seré como tu perro guardián para que nada te vuelva a hacer sufrir. _

Kagome solo asintió y volvieron a hundirse en un beso apasionado con los aplausos y los gritos de sus fans de fondo. Ahora Inuyasha también seria famoso, solo esperaba que todo fuese bien, que el cumpliera su promesa. Salieron del escenario rumbo al coche que Kikio había preparado con órdenes de que los llevaran directamente al hotel del chico. Al llegar al hotel, Inuyasha dirigió a Kagome al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa que habían reservado. Pidieron una comida ligera y cuando llegaron al postre Inuyasha sacó de su pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo de color negro, se la acercó a Kagome.

_Quería hacerte una proposición para el futuro, es mi proposición de matrimonio para cuando estemos listos. Digamos que es mi forma de demostrarte que quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, no deseo estar con nadie mas, mi vida te pertenece. ¿Aceptas?_

Kagome abrió la cajita con los dedos temblorosos, no podía creerse lo que Inuyasha la estaba proponiendo. Al abrir la cajita se encontró con un precioso anillo que hizo que abriera la boca casi hasta el suelo, sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción que su corazón ahora desbordaba.

_Si, si quiero¿pero no ahora, no?_

_No, tranquila, cuando pase un tiempo, cuando seamos mayores, pero quiero pedírtelo ya. Quiero que sea algo serio y ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada más serio que pedirte matrimonio, aunque no sea inmediatamente………_

_Lo se, estoy un poco asustada, pero estar contigo me da valor, me siento a salvo._

_Te voy a decir una cosa…… espero que quede entre nosotros…… es un secreto……_

_YA, DIME._

_Te amo._

_Yo también te amo._

Esa noche sellaron su amor. En el ambiente se respiraba la pasión y la ternura que sentían el uno por el otro, y así siguió siendo por el resto de sus días. Kagome e Inuyasha triunfaron en sus carreras como cantantes. Aunque dijeron que esperarían para casarse, a los tres años de estar juntos, el día de la boda llegó, y dos años más tarde su primer hijo salió al mundo. Su vida fue como en un cuento de hadas, incluso mejor que lo que ellos se habían imaginado.

Al fin los dos habían conseguido ser felices………….

**Fin**

**Gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado desde el principio. Sin vosotros no creo que publicara ni una sola historia. Me encantaría poner una preciosa y emotiva despedida en este fic, pero la verdad es que no soy nada buena para eso. Solo me queda agradecer y esperar que sigáis leyendo mis otras dos historias, "institución Shicon" y "la vecina de al lado" aunque esta última la tenga un poco abandonada. Por cierto, las canciones que canta Inuyasha son de Luis Miguel.**

**Me voy de vacaciones del día 26 de Julio al 16 de Agosto, por lo que no publicaré ninguna actualización hasta entonces. La verdad es que voy a intentar llevarme los cuadernos donde escribo pero no se si me dará tiempo……… ya sabéis, la playita, el sol, las juergas, mi novio………**

**Ahora voy a contestaros a los reviews que me habéis puesto en el anterior capítulo.**

**Kagome-Hikaru23: **muchas gracias por tu review, casi me pongo colorada je je, espero que este final sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes tanto como el resto de la historia. Te mando un beso, y muchas gracias

**Serena tsukino chiba: **gracias por molestarte en dejar un review en cada uno de los capítulos, gracias, de verdad. Te mando un besazo. Espero que disfrutes el final

**Fany: **que decirte, amiga, espero que te guste mucho el final, lo he escrito con mucho cariño para todos vosotros, me alegra que sigas leyendo mis fics. Un besazo.

**Tierna Hinata: **aquí tienes el final, espero que te guste. Un beso

**Sonia estrada: **como verás, todo se arregló. Entiende que tenía que hacerlos sufrir un poquito, no todo iba a ser felicidad en la historia, un poco de dolor siempre viene bien. Espero que te guste el final

**Xully: **espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera, un capítulo tan largo y más siendo el final necesita su tiempo. Solo espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Un beso

**Claudia: **tampoco quiero que llores, aunque me alegra que haya conseguido transmitir un sentimiento mientras leías el capi, eso quiere decir que conseguí lo que quería. Espero que el final te guste. Un beso.

**Lady Dragon84: **Gracias por preguntar. Mi muñeca ya está bien, aunque aun no puedo volver a Kick Boxing…… Espero que el desenlace de la historia te guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Por cierto, tengo otras dos historias publicadas, me gustan las dos por igual, así que tú eliges. Un beso.

**Yuiren3: **tenía que poner algo de emoción para cuando llegara el final, espero que el reencuentro sea de tu agrado. Un beso para ti también.

**Tlap: **aquí la tienes, espero que disfrutes el final. Un beso

**Andy52: **aquí te dejo el final, espero que te guste. Un beso.

**Ahora si, me despido ya. Les agradezco de antemano todos los reviews que me dejéis sobre este capítulo. Muchas, muchas gracias. **

**Y a todos los que no dejáis reviews, sois tan importantes como los que los dejan, no me olvido de vosotros. **

**Un beso para todos**

**Cattita.**


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOGO:

Las manos del peliblanco recorrían la piel suave y sedosa de su futura esposa con tanta delicadeza que parecía que en su interior tenía el temor de que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Cada uno de los poros de la perfecta piel de Kagome desprendía un perfume que al chocarse con la nariz del chico hacía que su vista se nublara y solo el deseo pudiese dominar todo su cuerpo. Compartieron solo unas noches y después al dejarse, al estar tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro, había producido en su ser una adicción, que ahora se llenaba al sentir el contacto de esos dos cuerpos desnudos.

Inuyasha no podía creer que su mayor sueño, su anhelado reencuentro se estuviese produciendo con tanto amor por parte de los dos. Cada beso depositado en su cuello, cada caricia propinada por su pequeña diosa le hacía tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Nada podría ser tan perfecto como hacer el amor de una forma tan tranquila y apasionada al mismo tiempo, y todo con su niña, con Kagome

Recordar como la había conocido en el colegio, con el pelo rubio, asegurando que ella no era una estrella, que solo era una alumna mas ocasionaba que el peliblanco esbozara una preciosa sonrisa llena de amor hacia la persona a la que ahora dedicaba un sin fin de caricias. Todo era perfecto y se aseguraría de que fuese así por el resto de sus vidas.

Despertaron juntos en la misma cama, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas acariciando la piel de los dos durmientes como si no quisiesen despertarlos, como si fuese la visión más hermosa del mundo. Sus cabellos se mezclaban en la almohada, Kagome tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico y uno de sus brazos tenía bien sujeta la cintura de su amado. Inuyasha la abrazaba en un gesto de posesión, dando a entender que el pequeño ángel que dormía a su lado era suyo y que nadie más podría disfrutarlo.

_Si…… egoístamente mío_ Decía Inuyasha en un susurro recordando el despertar que tubo con su ahora esposa.

Quien lo diría, tan solo habían pasado cuatro años desde que despertó al lado de Kagome y esta ya estaba esperando su primer hijo, la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo. La fama los había subido hasta lo más alto, los dos habían acordado con Kikio que los conciertos y las giras las harían conjuntamente, ya que después de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo no querían soltarse ni un minuto. Kikio había sido su dama de honor junto a Sango en su boda. Kagome se retiraría de los escenarios durante un año al igual que Inuyasha para disfrutar del embarazo.

Y ese año pasaba muy deprisa, entre antojos de Kagome y la paciencia de Inuyasha que con mucho amor satisfacía todos sus caprichos ya que según Kagome, el tenía la culpa de que ella estuviese así.

_Por tu culpa ahora estoy gorda y seguro que me sale celulitis en el culo. Eres un bruto, el embarazado tendrías que ser tu, no yo._ Decía una Kagome sujetándose la barriga con la mano derecha y con la izquierda señalando a un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos ámbar.

_Si mujer, ¿y por donde pretendes que salga el niño? No, mejor no me lo digas, cualquiera de las contestaciones me causa un dolor indescriptible._ Contestaba Inuyasha poniendo una mueca de profundo dolor.

_QUE TE CREES QUE A MI NO ME VA A DOLER. _Le gritaba la pelinegra a punto de llorar

_No, no llores, te prometí que no llorarías mas por mi causa, si quieres hablamos con el médico y que pasen el feto a mi cuerpo…… aunque no se si será posible._ Decía Inuyasha con ternura

_No te rías de mi Inuyasha, esto es muy molesto, tengo miedo y estoy muy sensible, a todas horas tengo hambre, no puedo tocarte……_Kagome ahora hacía un puchero como si aún tuviese cinco años.

_Mi niña, el ginecólogo dijo que en los últimos meses era aconsejable no practicar sexo, pero no siempre le hemos echo caso…… si no tocarme es lo que te pone mal, podemos ignorar las indicaciones de ese idiota y saciar el hambre que tengo por ti. Aunque tu te veas gorda yo creo que jamás te había visto tan bonita y tan sexy._ Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con un toque de picardía brillando en esos preciosos ojos.

_No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe……además, esta tripa me estorba, no podría disfrutarte como yo quiero._ Ahora era Kagome la que le miraba con un toque lujurioso en su mirada.

Inuyasha ignoró las palabras de su esposa y la llevó al dormitorio donde la desnudó y la hizo el amor con toda la ternura que el podía tener. Esas semanas sin poder disfrutar de su lindo ángel lo estaban empezando a volver loco. Kagome disfrutó ese momento como nunca, era verdad que estaba sensible, ¡y asta que punto! Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera rápida a cada contacto con la piel de su esposo y eso la hacía gozar a cada segundo. Sin duda, no harían ni caso de ese ginecólogo.

Y así pasaron los meses, entre caricias y palabras de amor, sobretodo cuando a Kagome la daba por decir que ya no era atractiva. A una semana de dar a luz, Kagome ya estaba ingresada en el hospital para asegurarse de que todo saldría bien. La chica estaba mirando la televisión y en un reportaje sobre famosos su nombre apareció en el programa.

_Sin duda, la cantante Kagome Higurashi sigue siendo noticia, después de que una conocida revista de glamour la haya seleccionado como la mujer embarazada mas atractiva del mundo, y la verdad es que todos coincidimos en eso. Si no fuese por esa preciosa tripa que luce la cantante, nadie diría que está en estado de buena esperanza, como dicen los mayores. Esta chica está preciosa de todas las maneras posibles, ese Inuyasha si que tiene suerte de tener a una mujer como esa en su casa._

_Y hablando de su matrimonio, esa misma revista los ha seleccionado como la pareja del año, son perfectos y les deseamos la mayor de las felicidades. Esperamos que su felicidad nunca termine._

A Kagome la encantaban ese tipo de noticias, la levantaban el ánimo. Inuyasha estaba con Kikio comprando la cuna que velaría el sueño de su pequeño niño cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Inuyasha sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y pulsó la tecla verde para contestar

_¿Si?_

_Hola, ¿señor Taisho?_

_Si, dígame_

_No se alarme, pero le llamamos del hospital donde su esposa esta ingresada_

_¿Le pasó algo a Kagome? Conteste_

_Tranquilo señor, su esposa está dando a luz, solo llamábamos para avisarle._

_¿Cómo? PERO SI EL PARTO ESTABA ORGANIZADO PARA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE_

_Lo sabemos, pero se ha adelantado. Señor, ya están preparando a su esposa, y creo que le gustaría estar con ella._

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono con los ojos abiertos como platos y le dirigió una mirada tan expresiva a Kikio que esta se dio cuenta y los dos salieron corriendo de la tienda para dirigirse a toda prisa al hospital.

El parto había salido bien, Kagome e Inuyasha lo estaban viendo en la tele. Su pequeño niño ya no era tan pequeño, ahora tenía ocho años y estaba con su primera novia dando una vuelta por el parque. Inuyasha acariciaba el brazo de su esposa. Hacía ya tres años que habían dejado su carrera como cantantes y disfrutaban de la vida juntos. Kikio se había casado con un amigo suyo de la infancia y había tenido dos hijos. Sango y Miroku se casarón al año siguiente que ellos ya que Sango no estaba segura de su novio por la mañas que se gastaba con todas, pero el amor todo lo puede y al final consiguió domar al pervertido.

_¿Y bien Kagome, donde vamos este año de luna de miel?_ Preguntaba Inuyasha mientras depositaba leves besitos en el cuello de su esposa

_¿Qué te parece si vamos a Australia?_ Decía Kagome un poco animada

Esa parejita todos los años se escapaban a algún lugar del mundo, ellos lo llamaban luna de miel ya que disfrutaban de su amor sin su pequeño niño siempre danzando por la casa.

_Inuyasha, antes de que nos vayamos tengo que contarte una cosa que deberías saber…..._ Decía Kagome mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de su esposo.

_Dime amor…… que sucede._ Preguntaba Inuyasha disfrutando del olor que despedía el pelo de su esposa

_Pues……… estoy un poco embarazada…… _Confesó al fin Kagome escondiendo un poco mas la cara en el pecho de el

_¿Cómo que un poco? Cuando se está embarazada no se está un poco._ Decía Inuyasha levemente alterado

_Bueno, pues estoy muy embarazada._ Terminó contestando Kagome

No había más felicidad en el mundo que la que ahora sentía esa pareja. Su vida era perfecta, con tanto amor respirándose a su alrededor nada podría salir mal. Y así fue, su vida siguió siendo pura felicidad y gracias a que los dos eran unos aventureros no fue nada aburrida. Recorrieron el mundo entero y criaron a sus hijos que en total habían sido tres, Miko, Shaya y Mayuki. Dos niños y una niña que era el ojito derecho de su padre ya que era idéntica a su madre.

Los años pasaron y tuvieron muchos nietos, claro está que Inuyasha no cedió tan fácilmente a que su pequeña princesa saliese con chicos ya que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero con paciencia y mucho amor por parte de Kagome al final cedió.

FIN.

AHORA SI YA NO ME PIDAN MAS CAPIS PORQUE YA NO ME DA MAS LA IMAGINACIÓN PARA PONER NI UNO MAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO RECIVIDO POR TODOS USTEDES.

ME DESPIDO YA. LA VERDAD ME DIO UN POCO DE PENA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE LA COGI CARIÑO, PERO BUEN, TODO EN ESTA VIDA TIENE UN FIN, Y ESTA HISTORIA A LLEGADO A EL.

UN BESO PARA TODOS, ESPERO QUE LEAN MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS.

XAO


End file.
